My Baby Bella
by TeamDraco
Summary: Baby Bella is put up for adoption by her parents,the Cullens. After years in care, she is now 16, and has bitter thoughts towards her family. The Cullens are now coming back into her life. Will she forgive them? slight OOC R&R. ExB fanfic
1. First sight

**SUMMARY: Bella was a baby when the Cullens put her up for adoption. Now she is 16 and the Cullens are about to come back into her life. Cullens are vampires and bella is human.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

**

* * *

**

_Background info: _

_Esme somehow got pregnant and had baby Bella._

_Bella was Edwards's singer and had to be put up for adoption._

_Bella is now 16 and still in care._

_Bella has a dark history._

_Bella goes to Forks High and the other Cullen kids are going to start soon._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**BPOV**

I sat at the old piano in the music room alone trying not to think of my past. The care home that I have practically lived in all my life was so depressing I sometimes felt suicidal. Music was my only escape. I started playing a song that I composed myself in one of my many years here:

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
see somehow I can't forget you  
after all that we've been through_

_Go in, come in  
thought I heard a knock  
who's there? No one  
thinking that I deserved it  
now I realize that I really didn't know  
you didn't notice, you mean everything  
quickly I'm learning, to love again  
all I know is, imma be ok_

_thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time_

_How could I turn on the TV  
without something there to remind me  
was it all that easy  
to just put aside your feelings?_

_If I'm dreaming  
don't wanna let, hurt my feelings_

_but that's the path, I believe in  
and I know that, time will heal it  
you didn't notice, you mean everything  
quickly I'm learning, to love again  
all I know is, imma be ok_

_thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time_

_since theres no more you and me  
its time I let you go so I can be free  
and live my life how it should be  
no matter how hard it is ill be fine without you  
yes I will_

_thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time_

When I finished I just sat at the piano for a few moments thinking. And slowly, so slowly, my memories flooded back.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I am so sorry my darling Isabella."

It was the day I was put up for adoption.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

A knock at the door interrupted me. It was Lidia, my carer.

"Bella time for school." She said.

School. Sigh.

"Ok," I replied "I be down in a minute."

I grabbed my school bag and headed for my truck, then was off. I heard some rumours of new kids coming today, so today would be interesting. Yeah interesting. Not. The only people I am interested in are my family that abandoned me, the Cullens. My real family. My vampire family.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Momma!" I said.

"Carlisle!" My Momma said, "Carlisle, come quick!"

"What is it honey?" My Papa asked.

"Isabella said her first word!" She sounds like a kid on Christmas, "It was Momma! Momma!"

By now my adopted siblings were around. "Edward!" I said pointing to him. They all started clapping and laughing. "Papa!"

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Bella?" Becky, my best friend, called. I hadn't realised I had already driven into the parking lot and parked up. "Bella, come 're going to be late."

That was when I saw them.


	2. They left me! They don't care!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was short, I will make a bigger one now. And sorry if I get any American terms wrong, as I am English.**

**Chapter 2: They left me! They don't care!**

**BPOV**

It's them. The Cullens. They are the new kids. I am now scared, frightened and afraid. I know I want to know them again, but will the same thing happen like last time.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Happy birthday Bella!" Everyone sang. It is my 1st birthday and everyone is smiling and having a good time.

"Momma?" I asked holding my hands out to be lifted up. Instead Papa picked me up and spun me round, I giggled. "Papa put me down." I said in perfect grammar, I may be human, but my parents are vampires, and they have taught me well.

"PRESANT TIME!" Alice shouted. I had opened my presents from everyone except Momma and Papa's.

"Ow!" I said as the paper sliced a cut down my finger. It all happened to fast, all I know is that my blood is very dangerous to Edward and I had just cut myself in front of him. All I heard then was a "NO!" coming from my Papa.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

A high pitched voice cut through my flashback, "Excuse me?" great now they are talking to me, "Can you show us to building 4?" like you don't already know where it is.

"Sure," good job Bella, your just digging a deeper hole! "This way."

"Thanks!" We started walking towards building 4 when the bell rang._ Brrrriiiinnnnngggggg_

"Great!" I muttered sarcastically. Then I saw Miss Younger walking towards us,

"Late again Isabella! Tut tut. And the new students as well. Oh dear Isabella Cullen, this isn't going to look good on your record." All the other Cullens gasped when my name was said.

"Yeah whatever." Was all my response and I continued walking. "Here we are." I said pointing to the door and walking straight off. I could not afford another meeting with them.

When I got through the door to my Spanish class I took my usual seat next to Elise, my other BF. "Where have you been?" she asked "Class started like 3 minutes ago!" Yeah 3 minutes. Way to point out the obvious. We began passing notes because we were both ahead of the rest of the year.

(Bella and _Elise and_)

_What are the new students like? _

Dunno

_You showed them to their first class_

Yeah just that,  I took evasive action to avoid any more questions like that. But on the way I got caught by Miss 'not so' Younger.

_Oh dear not again, you have to get to class on time._

Yeah, yeah whatever. How was your date with Mike last night?

_Dumped him._

You go girl! He is way too clingy.

_I know! _

Teacher coming!

I shoved the note in my bag, and pretended to be working. When I actually started working, it only took me 5 minutes to complete the whole thing. My thought s started going back to my _family._ I was making me feel sad, angry and above all else hurt. I had to get out of school. Now.

At the end of the lesson I went to Ms Cope and said I wasn't too good. She believed me and said I could go home. As I went to my truck I saw, out the corner of my eye, Alice by the window of the trig room. Great that would be the lesson I should be in and the only spare seat was next to me.

As I drove back I saw a new black Mercedes pass by, my only guess was that it was my Father. Or I could have been Mom. Shut up I told myself, they left me! They don't care! I was crying now. Great.

As I got in the care home Lidia saw me and asked what was wrong, she saw me crying and dropped it. She knew I would want time to myself.

As I got in my room I through my bag on the floor, and began to sooth myself. But it didn't work. Memories just flooded back.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Isabella, come on Isabella! You can do it!" My Papa was cheering me on. I was learning to walk. I was doing it.

"Come on little sis!" Jasper, or Jazzy as I liked to call him, was there too. They were trying to teach me to walk before Momma and the others got back from hunting one weekend.

I may not be a vampire but because my parents are, I have good memory, balance and the ability to learn quickly.

"Papa! I'm waking!" I was really happy because no one would have to carry me anymore.

Just then I tripped, but Jazzy caught me. "Thank you Jazzy!"

"You're welcome darlin'" He put on his southern ascent for me and I clapped. Jasper was my favourite brother by far, Edward was too quiet and Emmett was too goofy for my liking. Jazzy started tickling me.

"Stop! Jazzy stop!" I was giggling too much though.

" Something to celebrate?" Momma said as she and the others walked through the door.

"Yes," my Papa said "Our Isabella can walk!" My Momma gasped. "Really?" she asked.

"Yep." I spoke up "Watch." I jumped out of Jazz's arms and started to walk to Papa.

"See!"

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

There was a knock at my door, "Bella can I come in?" It was Lidia.

"Sure." My voice was a little dry from crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She would think I'm crazy. Seeing my brothers and sisters the same way they were almost 16 years ago. Crazy. But vampires don't age, but she wouldn't know that.

"Ok," there was something else coming, "Oh by the way, there are some people coming by tomorrow who are thinking about adopting a teen." Great, just great. What is the betting that it is going to be Mom and Dad because the others would be home now because school finished half an hour ago. They would of told them and Mom and Dad probably want me back. But no, they could not have me again because I swore to myself, long ago, that if this happened I would never go back to them.

I hadn't noticed that Lidia had left the room until I came back into the real world after my little rant to myself.

I just had to remind myself that they left me, they don't care! That is all I would keep saying to myself today tomorrow and forever until they were gone.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep reading!**

**I will try and update as often as possible so you can enjoy!**

**Thx, Kat xxx**


	3. Happy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: Happy?**

**BPOV**

Ok, so I have just found out that my birth parents are round tomorrow. Great. And tomorrow is Saturday and all! Please don't let them notice me. But on the other hand I want them to, I want them to know what they did when they left. I want to give them a piece of my mind, I want them to find out what happened to me when they left.

I needed to get my mind off of things. So I went to the music room and started to play the piano again.

_**someone once told me  
that you have to choose  
what you win or lose  
you can't have everything  
don't you take chances  
you might feel the pain  
don't you love in vain  
cause love wont set you free  
I could stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
so unhappy but safe as could be**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if I break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about other pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy, yea  
just wanna be happy, yea**_

_**holding on tightly  
just cant let it go  
just tryna play my roll  
slowly diasappear, oooh  
well all these tears  
they feel like theyre the same  
just different faces, different names  
get me outta here  
well i can stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
pass me by**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if i break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
i gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about other pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy  
oooh**_

_**so any turns that i can't see  
ill count a stranger on this road  
but don't say victim  
**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if i break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
i gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about all the pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy**_

When I finished there was a knock at the door, Lidia again "That was lovely Bella, but time for bed."

"Ok Li." I replied. I glanced round the room before I left because there was a strange sense of someone watching me.

**EsPOV (New person, scary!)**

When the children got back from school and Carlisle back from the hospital, Edward explained that they had met mine and Carlisle's daughter, and their sister, Isabella in school today. I did not believe them at first but they assured me that it was. My baby Isabella, though she is not so much of a baby anymore. I was so upset when we had to put her up for adoption, but it was for her own good. I just want to see her again to.....

"We all do Esme." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Well we can," Alice said coming down the stairs with Jasper at her heels, "I found out where the care home is." I beamed at the thought of seeing my daughter again.

"Well let's go then!" I said.

"Wait a minute Honey. We should wait till tomorrow to speak to her, it is almost dark." Carlisle had logic in his sentence.

"Well we could just go see her. I mean see what she is doing." I just wanted to see my baby.

"Ok." He agreed "Let's go." He grabbed my hand then everyone followed Alice to where Isabella was.

When we got there, someone was sitting at a piano and singing, the voice was beautiful. And when we saw who it was singing we gasped. Who knew our daughter had such a beautiful voice.

_**someone once told me  
that you have to choose  
what you win or lose  
you can't have everything  
don't you take chances  
you might feel the pain  
don't you love in vain  
cause love wont set you free  
I could stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
so unhappy but safe as could be**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if I break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about other pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy, yea  
just wanna be happy, yea**_

_**holding on tightly  
just can't let it go  
just tryna play my roll  
slowly disappear, oooh  
well all these tears  
they feel like theyre the same  
just different faces, different names  
get me outta here  
well i can stand by the side  
and watch this life pass me by  
pass me by**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if i break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
i gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about other pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy  
oooh**_

_**so any turns that i can't see  
ill count a stranger on this road  
but don't say victim  
**_

_**CHORUS  
so what if it hurts me  
so what if i break down  
so what if this world just throws me off the edge  
my feet run out of ground  
i gotta find my place  
i wanna hear my sound  
dont care about all the pain infront of me  
cause im just tryna be happy  
just wanna be happy**_

Amazing, simply amazing. And not just her voice but her looks too. She was beautiful, she defiantly had Carlisle in her, and a few of my features as well.

There was a knock at the door and a blond, sweet looking lady came in, "That was lovely Bella," Bella? She must not use Isabella anymore. "But time for bed." Bella stood up from the piano and said

"Ok Li." She took one last look around the room and walked through the door.

If I could cry, i would be right now. And Carlisle looked the same way. The song she sung had meaning and we all understood it. Isabella wants to be happy, but she can't because there is something missing from her life, we are what are missing. Family, love, care.

"Yes, your right." Edward said, " that is missing. And we need to do something about it."

"Carlisle said earlier that we could speak to her tomorrow." Emmett said "But don't you have to have like appointments to see kids in care?" He was right, Carlisle knew before hand and never said anything.

"Yes. I took the liberty of going through the list of people in the town and her name came up so I thought I might as well ring up and book an appointment whilst I was at work today." This is why I love Husband, always thinking ahead. I leaned in and kissed him genteelly on the lips.

"Thank you." I said. Then we were off back home.

**AN: Thank you again for the reviews, I welcome constructive criticism. Here is a sneak peak at what is in the next chapter:**

**BPOV **

**I stiffened as he said this. I don't want the memories back, not now not ever!**

"**Bella? Bella?!" Lidia knew, Lidia would be worried. "Bella take deep breaths! They're not here, look at me!They. Are. Not. Here." No matter what she the memories still came back.**

**Love ya! Kat xxx **


	4. Bad Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And none of the songs I write about.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Sorry. THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIST AND STORY ALERT!!!!!!! =D XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**IMPORTANT****!!!!!**** Bella is in a band with some other kids from the home. And she is not as clumsy as in the books. There is mild swearing in this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Bad Memories**

**BPOV**

As I woke up in the morning the past day came flooding back. "Oh." I suddenly felt butterflies in the deep pits of my stomach. There was no need for them, it was stupid, idiotic. I hate these people! They left me! I can't forgive them! They...they left. I was crying now. Great! Oh great, now I have Bi-Polar.

I'll just say i'm sick or something. Li will believe me, won't she? Oh now i'm questioning myself.

Oh! I just remembered we have to sing a song to anyone who visits. **(Read note at top)** It's supposed to lighten the mood. Great, i'm the lead singer of the band. Crap. Time to shine.

As I was on my way to get 'The Crew', as we call ourselves, I was deciding what song to sing. Bad Boys - no too sluttish. Take A Bow - no too sad. Ignorance - nope. A Moment Like This – too sad. Kiss and Tell – not in the mood for. Bad Romance - PERFECT!!

"CREW COME ON!" I shout up the stairs, "LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!" rock indeed.

XOXOXOX TIME SKIP TO SETTING UP STAGE IN BASEMENT XOXOXOX

"Ok," Lucas said, Lucas is my best friend but I know he wants to be more. That's not going to happen, "all done." He smiled at me. I returned it. I turned to face Lidia who was now in the door way.

"What is the family's name?" I asked.

"The Cullens'." My stomach dropped. Li then made her exit as the door bell rang.

"Bells?" Lucas looked at me with worry- I must look bad- he started to panic, "Bella?"I don't want to say. "Isabella," He's getting serious. "If you don't answer me now and tell me what's wrong, I will tell Lidia, you know how much she worries." He got that right. Lidia does know how to worry. We went up stairs to greet our guests.

**JPOV (Jasper for anyone who doesn't know)**

"Bells?" a male voice asked, there was panic coming rolling off him and I could sense it from outside, this must be bad. "Bella? Isabella," It was our Isabella. My sister. "If you don't answer me now and tell me what's wrong, I will tell Lidia, you know how much she worries." Every member of our family got worried at this because Isabella was having a panic attack because we were coming.

"Jasper can you do something?" Esme asked. I shook my head, it was because she would know it was me.

**BPOV**

As I calmed myself down I heard Lidia welcome _them _into the home. How can they do this? Do they expect me to just take them back? Maybe, just maybe, I told myself, they don't want you. They want someone else. NO! A part of my mind roared at this, it didn't want it to be true. I want them, yet I don't. I can't make up my mind.

As we reached the top of the stairs I heard Li introducing some people who were walking by. "...Lisa, Joe, Abigail, Sammy. And these are Lucas and Bella." Lucas smiled, and I walked upstairs. I saw their faces as I came and went. "Bells, wait a minute?" Li said it as a question.

"I've got to go get something." It was a lie but she brought it.

"Hurry back to me." Lucas whispered in my ear. I saw _them _stiffen as he said this. I smiled sweetly. Maybe today I could be a little nicer to him. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I spent 10 minutes in there, then went back down.

"Bella?" Damn it was Li, and she was in her office, probably with the Cu... _them_. "Come here please." That was not a question. It was an order. Damn, no escape. Now I am scared. I am just about to see my _family_ again, and they will want to know about my past, my dark, dark past. The past that still haunts me.

As I walked into the room I forced a smile. An unwanted smile. I saw their faces as I walked through the door, Carlisle's and Esme's were proud and happy, joyous and excited. The Alice's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's were so happy. Edward's was, was happy and beautiful. Wait did I just say beautiful? Ok forget it.

I went and sat next to Li on the arm of the armchair facing _them_.My smile faded. It was too hard to keep up. Their faces dropped as well.

"Bella, you know who these people are, don't you?" Do I have to answer this question?

"Yes," I said unwillingly. "yes I do."

**EsPOV **

"Bella, you know who these people are, don't you?" Lidia asked my sweet precious baby Isab... Bella. My Baby Bella. I would have to get used to that. Bella. It means beautiful in Italian, so it fits her perfectly.

Bella looked unwilling as she answered Lidia's question, "Yes, yes I do." It seems she does not want to know us. My baby does not want us. I don't know what we have done."They are my family."

She got up at that moment and walked out, my heart fell. "Bella?" Lidia asked, "Where are you going?"

"Umm...?" She was unsure. She looked like she wanted to stay but was unsure. She looked torn. What have I done to make my baby feel this way?

"Stay." Lidia commanded. "You have some explaining to do, your family would like to know about you history." Of course we do, we want to know that you had a nice happy life.

**CPOV**

"Stay." Lidia commanded my daughter. "You have some explaining to do, your family would like to know about you history." I want to know that my daughter had a happy life, that she was a free spirit, that she was cared for.

Oh how i've missed that she called me Papa. How i've missed picking her up and swinging her around. Her laughing. Her smiling. Her. She was a daddy's girl. But stilled loved, and was loved by her mother just the same.

"You want to know about my past?" She chuckled darkly with no humor. "Yeah, you would." I don't understand. She should have been happy. Why is she acting like this?

"It says on your profile that you were adopted at the age of 7 by a couple called Charlie and Renee Swan, why did you come back here then?" I asked unaware of what was about to happen

**BPOV**

I stiffened as he said this. I don't want the memories back, not now, not ever!

*****FLASHBACK*****

"YOU STUPID GIRL!!!!!!!" He was yelling again, I knew what was to happen next, "YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL!!!!!"

Smack..... Smack.....Smack.

I was not prepared for what happened next though. He picked me up, whilst _she_ laughed, and through me into the glass coffee table. I held back the scream that was building up, no one would hear me.

He started punching, and kicking.....

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Bella? Bella?!" Lidia knew, Lidia would be worried. "Bella take deep breaths! They're not here, look at me! They. Are. Not. Here." No matter what she the memories still came back. Flashing before my eyes like it was only yesterday.

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks, "Shhhh, honey." Lidia soothed. "Shhhh, it's alright. No one will hurt you now. Lucas, come here please." Li called for the only other person who knows about what happened, Lucas my friend and protector.

I heard as he entered the room, and as he gasped as he saw me. "Oh Bella!" "Take her out of here and try to calm her down." Li instructed him. He picked me up bridal style and took me upstairs.

**EdPOV**

As Carlisle mentioned these people, Bella stiffened. What had happened? Why is her reaction so strong?

"Bella? Bella?!" The woman named Lidia started to panic, _Oh my did he have to mention those horrible people to Bella, I would have told them later..... _""Bella take deep breaths! They're not here, look at me! They. Are. Not. Here." My Bella looked like she was in pain. Wait! Did I just say _my _Bella? Nether mind. Not now.

Tears started to stream down her face. I felt so bad, all the others were in shock at what was happening around them.

"Shhhh, honey. Shhhh, it's alright. No one will hurt you now. Lucas, come here please." Why would she want him to come?

_He is the only other one who understands..... ~ Lidia_

_Why would Lidia want me? Is Bella alright? ~ Lucas_

_Oh my baby! What is wrong? Oh how I want to go and comfort her..... ~ Esme_

Oh how much I wanted to as well. Wait, Bella is my sister nothing more. Where are all these feeling coming from?

_Bro? You alright? ~ Jasper_

I nodded, though I was unsure. At this moment that boy came in. "Oh Bella!" _They asked about her, how bloody stupid! I should have been with Bella._

"Take her out of here and try to calm her down." He nodded. And picked Bella up and walked out the door. Jealous overwhelmed me. I can't understand why though.

"I suppose you want to know what happened." We all nodded. "Well, here it goes. When Bella was seven, a couple who seemed very nice came in to adopt and child. Their names were Charles and Renee Swan. Charlie was the chief of police here in Forks," cue the gasps, "he was a well respected man until the town found out. He and Renee only wanted a child to do work for them. They beat her whenever they wanted. She has several scars all over her body." Esme started to dry sob into Carlisle's chest.

_My baby. My poor, poor baby...._

I swear down on my life that I will get revenge for Bella. What am I saying? I don't even have a life.

"That's why I always wear jumpers." Bella was leaning on the door frame slightly smiling as she said this. "Hi." She added then chuckled slightly.

Esme got up and ran towards Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

**BPOV**

After I convinced Lucas I was fine, I went downstairs to hear how far Lidia had got with my story. "...several scars all over her body." Apparently not far.

When I heard my Mom crying into my Dad, I stopped suddenly, they really love me, the care. I do to. I have just been trying to convince myself otherwise.

I sighed and lent against the door frame to Lidia's office. "That's why I always wear jumpers." I then added "Hi." I chuckled slightly, apparently I was giving up on hating them. Mom then pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned gladly.

**JPOV**

ARRRRGGGG!!! Too many emotions!

**Thanks again to all! Hope you enjoyed this it is not the end, not yet. I just had to add Jasper in at the end. Nothing completes Twilight like Jasper.**

**Kat xxx **


	5. Anger and Happiness I Am Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Love all of you reviews keep it up!**

**Chapter 5: Anger and Happiness/ I am torn.**

**BPOV**

I went and sat next to Lidia, who got up and left the room to give us some privacy. I was facing my entire family. I still felt angry at them. I don't understand why I am forgiving them so soon. I think I should keep it up for a bit longer. Yeah, a bit longer.

"Why did you leave me?" A difficult question, it should start my easily aggravated self off. My anger issues sometimes come in handy. Maybe I do have bi polar **(bi polar is real big mood swings.)** it would explain a lot.

"Um...." Carlisle answered. So that was their answer? Well that says a lot! The bunch of botches! (**Me and my friends word for bitches, lol, we don't like swearing. Thant much.) **"Well..."

"Why can't you just say?! I'm, i'm your.....your..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word daughter, it hurt too much. "You can't just say it was for my own safety, because family stick together, no matter what." I began to shout. I felt Jasper calming me down, it is annoying when your family is a coven of vampires and some of them have powers. Especially if your brother can read minds,

_I hope you can hear me Edward!_** (Bella does not know that Edward can't read her mind.) **_I hope you know how I feel._

"Would you like if you had to leave each other behind?!" I shouted, but my tears gave away my hurt. "How could you! How could you... you just left." My voice was breaking now, but I am determined to keep up my anger.

"Bella calm down." Jasper ordered. I felt a strange sense of calm wash over.

**CPOV**

As my son ordered my daughter to calm down, I knew something was wrong, why does she not want us back? What have we done?

"I won't calm down Jasper, how would you feel if you were put it in home? Probably like this." I winced. She hated us because we left her here.

"Bella we're sorry sweetheart. We truly are. Please come home with us? Please forgive us?" I begged with my daughter. She looked distraught. I held my arms out to her. She may be 16 but she is still a child.

"I'm sorry." She ran into my arms and held me close. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Papa." I held her as close as possible after she said this. She called me Papa again. Oh how I missed that.

"You're never going anywhere ever again, do you understand me?" I said looking into her dark brown eyes. "Never." I promised, holding her close. She always was a daddy's girl, I smiled.

To say the others were gob smacked would be an understatement. Esme soon joined in our hug. "I'm sorry." Bella kept repeating.

"Don't be, we should be the one apologising sweetheart." Esme said. "We left you and something beyond our imaginations happened. We are sorry."

"Yeah." Jasper stood up and myself and Esme stepped back for him to hug his favourite sister. "I've missed you Bells." They held each other close for a minute, until Alice and Rosalie came to ambush her.

"BELLA!!! BELLA!!!BELLA!!!BELLA!!!" They were bouncing as they held her. "We've missed you." They chanted.

Emmett was next, almost crushing her tiny figure. "I've missed you Bells." Emmett always was the protective big brother.

Last was my first son, Edward. He seemed hesitant but still hugged her. "I've missed you Bella." Out of all of us, Bella finds Edward the most unlike family. I wonder.....

**EdPOV**

_Bella finds Edward the most unlike family, I wonder.... _Carlisle has a theory. It's about me, and Bella. I wonder what it is. _Maybe, just maybe, they are meant to be together.... _WHAT!!! How could he think that? Bella is a sister to me!

Is she? Maybe you do like her. You do, don't you?

Arrrgh!

**JPOV**

Wow. Yep, defiantly wow.

Bella is still annoyed, but is happy, and a little angry. I don't blame her. She should be. After what we did I would be angry if it were me. But it wasn't, so I understand.

Edward is a complete other case, there is so many emotions coming off him. Anger, annoyance, love and most of all confusion. I wonder why? Maybe he likes Bella, he has always been less of a brother towards her. Maybe they are meant to be together. Soul mates.

Um.... maybe I should stop thinking about this because he is pretty angry, and it is clearly at me. Ok.

Esme is feeling so, how to put it, over the moon. Yep, over the moon. Well hers' and Carlisle's emotions, and everyone else for that matter are pretty much the same. Well except Edwards' and Bella's.

**BPOV**

Ok now is a good time to get Lidia back in it's kind of getting awkward. Yep, awkward.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well Bella, if you want, you can come home with us." My Papa asked.

I am torn. I cannot decide. I don't know. How can I after what they did to me? But how can I not, I mean after this little reunion. Why should I? Why should I not? How can I leave the only place I have ever really called home? But how can I refuse my family.

I am torn. I cannot decide.

"Bella, I know this is a difficult decision for you. You don't have to you know. We would understand." Mom face was torn by even thought of this, but I knew she was giving me a choice.

...

I have decided.

**Cliffy huh? What do you think. I need your opinions. Should she, shouldn't she?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Love ya, Kat xxx**


	6. I Am Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own zilch. **

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I still need to know what you think she should do, I mean after what is about to happen. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**Chapter 6: I...I...I...**

**EsPOV**

We are asking so much of our baby right now. She looks so torn. The pressure on her is so high. "Don't worry Esme," whispered Alice, low enough for only us to hear. "She'll come around." What does that mean? Does my baby not want us back?

"Bella," I started, not wanting to finish, "you don't have to come. You look so torn, I know this is all so soon." Her eyes cried fresh tears.

"I....I...just can't trust anyone any more. No matter how much I love them, it just hurts me over and over to be left behind again." She stood up and walked out the door.

I sobbed into Carlisle's chest.

After about a minute the woman, Lidia, came through the door. "I am so sorry, Bella can be so happy the one moment and angry the next. She will come around. It is just after what happened with Charlie and Renee she does not trust anyone. Not even me or Lucas anymore."

"It is all right, we understand." Carlisle, "But what does Lucas have to do with this?" Good question. I want to know why he is so close to _my _daughter.

"Lucas and Bella both came to me around the same time. They immediately clicked. They have been best friends ever since. Lucas has been protective of Bella ever since the first incident, and since then they have gotten quite close." _First _incident? There has been more?

"You said first incident, what do you mean by that?" Edward asked, reading my mind.

"Ah, you see Bella has not got the luck of an ordinary person, no. She is like a danger magnet, anything bad within a 10 mile radius will, eventually, find her." Oh dear. My daughter has bad luck. "The past 3 years have been the worst." How could they be the worst if... oh never mind. "First when she was 14 a male teacher at her school took interest in young girls. He singled out Bella and tried to kill her and himself to be "together" Bella was lucky enough to only escape with one scar across her stomach. Though she was in a coma for 6 months." There were several gasps in the room. How sick! My baby, how does this happen to you? Why you?

"Last year, well last year was the worst." How? "It was Bell's 16th birthday; we went to see a movie in Port Angeles, when it was over I had to go somewhere across the street, I would right back. But I was longer than expected and Bella didn't hear them." Them? Please don't say she was... "They took her and only they and Bella knows what actually happened. We tried to get her to tell us what happened, but she hates it,"

**BPOV**

"...but she hates it," Lidia was telling them my life story, oh just what I need!

"Of course I hate it!" the anger was thick in words, "Who wouldn't? Would _you_ like it? No one knows what happened because I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me! Because my life is crap enough as it is!I hate it so much that sometimes I feel like ending it! Yeah, that's how bad it gets!" I could see the horror on their faces, and to tell you the truth, I. Don't. Care!

Lidia knew where this was going, "Bella calm down!" she pronounced every syllable with care. "Don't do this again." There is no chance in hell that I won't do this.

"No one cares about me, no one loves me! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!" I began shouting. "I HURT AND NO ONE CARES,THAT JUST MAKES THINGS WORST! NO CARES NOW, NO ONE EVER WILL! EVER!" I screamed the last word and punched a hole in the wall, yeah, I punched a hole in the wall.

"BELLA CALM DOWN!" It was Lidia again.

"Like hell I will." I hissed these last words, then turned around walked out the door slammed it and ran into the woods behind the home.

I pulled my hood up and continued running. Tears were starting to brim on the edge of my eyes. But I fought them back. I could not cry over this.

I could tell I had been running for a few miles, but it's not like it bothers me. The forest was thick and dense here, so I decide I was safe, for now. I let the tears consume me, rocking myself back and forth over and over. This happened last time someone brought it up, but they weren't my parents, my actual parents. Knowing them they will probably come looking for me after a while. I glanced at my watch, it had already been a hour and a half. But like I care, no one cares about me, not even Lucas anymore.

"Bella?" It was a soft voice, a recognisable voice, "Bella dear, it's alright. Don't cry." A hand wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"It sure as hell is not alright." I muttered, but I know they can hear me. I looked up to see Carli... Dad kneeling in front of me, his hand still on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I just... I just can't take it sometimes and talking about that just made me snap. I'm so, so, so sorry. I...I....I jus..."

"Shhhh. We understand. It's ok." My tears came over the edge of my eyes. "_We_ are the ones who are sorry. We left you at the home in Bainville, Montana **(where they originally left her, she moved)** thinking you were safe, but we were wrong. What happened to you was horrible, and it's our entire fault. We're so sorry." Papa leaned in and hugged me, I held him close. He picked me up, that's when I noticed no one else was here.

"I'm going to take you back ok?" I simply nodded. "The others are out looking for you, everyone is worried sick. And no one blames you for your little outburst. We all know it takes time to reestablish trust. It is going to you time, but i'm going to ask you now, ok? Bella, my Isabella, would you like to come home with us?" I looked into his deep golden eyes, seeing the seriousness behind the love in his question.

**CPOV**

Bella had always been a papa's girl, that's why they all wanted me to find her, and ask her. But in truth, I was desperate to find her, I want my daughter back so badly, no one has been the same since she left.

I waited for her answer. Looking into her deep brown eyes, they were the same as Esme's when she was human. I am glad they did not get lost in time.

"Yes," she breathed, "yes, of course. As long as you all let me apologize to everyone first." I smiled at her request.

"Of course." She smiled, showing her dimples, I chuckled "Now climb onto my back, i'll run us back."

"Ok." Was her simple statement, and she got out my arms and onto my back. When she was safe I began running.

**Soooooo............... Whatcha think? Cute father daughter moment don't you think? I am sorry about not updating in like forever, but being busy is hard to avoid. **

**Anywho, how do you think Lucas should take the news? Will the other Cullens except Bella's apology? I NEED SUGGESTIONS.**

**BTW: Links to stuff are now on my profile.**

**Please review!**

**Love ya, Kat xxx **


	7. Leaving!

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**AN: I won't update till I get 35 reviews, 'kay?**

**Chapter 7: Leaving!**

**BPOV**

Dad carried me till we reached the edge of the forest, the others were waiting by the back of the home. Dad put me down and walked by my side to the others.

"Bella! Oh Bella, we're sorry!" My mother was dry sobbing as she held me close.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, it's mine." I sighed, "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Oh Bella, we don't blame you!" It was Rosalie speaking, it shocked me. "Horrible things happened to you, we don't blame you." She came forward and hugged me close. I missed Rosalie almost as much as Mom and Dad, she was like a mother to me.

*******FLASHBACK********

"She's so sweet!" It was Rosalie or Rosie as I liked to call her, I was a few days old and she was holding me in a motherly fashion. Momma was close by, watching as Rosie rocked me back and forth, I liked it. I giggled.

Everyone was around us in a flash. Momma took me back into her arms, I felt most comfy there. "That's the most beautiful sound in the world!" Rosie exclaimed.

********END OF FLASHBACK********

"Bella?" Jazz asked. I giggled. They chuckled.

"Sorry!" I smiled.

"Come on Bells, we need to talk." Lidia was right, but I have decide, there is no need to discuss it. Of course I will miss this place, but I want to be with my family.

XOX TIME SKIP, 6PM XOX

Ok, so everything is sorted. All I need to do is wait for the paper work to fall through. Should happen tomorrow, then I will be with my family.

"So, you're coming home then?" Em got all excited at the thought, he probably missed me. I missed him too.

"Yep!" I said popping the p.

"Finally, my baby's coming home!" Mom exclaimed, hugging me again.

"Yeah, I am. I miss my Mom and Dad too much." I smiled, they smiled and then everyone smiled. Then I remembered something.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I led them down to the basement where the entire band is.

"Come on guys! Let's kick some ass!" I yelled at them, making them jump. I laughed.

"Ok Bells, but what are we singing?" Lucas asked, good question. Um... I have changed my mind from earlier.

"How about Mr. Rock & Roll?" I asked.

"Cool choice." Well they agree.

"I'll go get changed first." I said running up the stairs to my room. Once my outfit was ready I went back down. **(Outfit on profile.)**

When I got down everyone was in position, I picked up my guitar, yes I play guitar as well, and walked to the mic.

_**So called Mr Rock And Roll  
Is dancing on his own again  
Talking on his phone again  
To someone who tells him that his balance is low  
He's got nowhere to go  
He's on his own again**_

Rock chick of the century  
Is acting like she used to be  
Dancing like there's no one there  
Before she never seemed to care  
Now she wouldn't dance  
Its so rock and roll to alone

And they'll meet one day  
Far way  
Saying " Hey I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day  
Far away  
And say " Hey I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

Mrs Black and White  
She's never seen a shade of grey  
Always something on her mind  
Every single day  
But now she's lost her way  
And where does she go from here

Mr Multicultural  
Sees all that one can see  
He's living through someone  
Very different to me  
But how he wants to be free  
Free so he can see

And they'll meet one day  
Far way  
Saying " Hey I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day  
Far away  
And say " Hey I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

He says "I wish I knew you, I wish I met you  
When time was still on my side"  
She'll say " I wish I knew you, I wish I loved you  
Before I was so bright"

And so they must depart  
Too many more a broken heart  
But I've seen that all before  
In TV, books and film and more  
And there's a happy ending  
Every single day

And they'll meet one day  
Far way  
Saying " Hey I wish I was something more"  
And they'll meet one day  
Far away  
And say " Hey I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before"

_**(Mr. Rock & Roll by Amy MacDonald.)**_

"Woooooooo!" Emmett cheered, I chuckled.

"That was amazing Bella!" Mom and Dad said. The others all agreed.

"Encore!" Emmett shouted.

"What do say guys?" I said turning to the band.

"Sure!" I placed down my acoustic and picked up my electric guitar. Lucas then walked over to the mic, the whole band knew what song was coming next, Good Girls Go Bad. **(By Cobra Starship.)**

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)**_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

"Ok guys, that was great, but time to pack up." Lidia walked through the door, then turned to the Cullens. "If you would like to come this way." They followed, but not before smiling at me. I gladly returned the smile.

As soon as they were out the whole band turned to me, throwing questions at me. "You're leaving?" "Why?" "How come?" "Why were you shouting earlier?" but what stood out most was not a question, but a plea.

"Please don't go." It was Lucas, and it was no more than a whisper, but it stood out.

"Guys, hush please." As soon as they did that I continued, "Yes I am leaving, but it's complicated, I can't explain."I took Lucas's hand, "I have to talk to Lucas, so I you would excuse us." They nodded, and I took Lucas upstairs.

"Look Lu, I am going yes, but it is because they are my real family. They have explained everything to me, and I want to back with them. But it's not like you won't see me again, we still have school. I know you like me, but you are no more than a friend to me and I don't want to ruin that friendship." I put my free hand on his cheek and rubbed away the tears. "Shhhh. It's ok." We held each other close.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you Bells."

"Lucas you are strong, and you will survive, ok?"

He nodded. I smiled, "Come on it's time for bed."

We walked upstairs and then went our separate ways.

Tomorrow morning I would have to pack, and by the afternoon I would be with my family.

I am now officially nervous.

**What do you think? I need 35 reviews before I post the next chapter, okay? What do you think should happen? Need your opinions. **

**Ta, Kat xxx**


	8. Bumble Bee

**Disclaimer: Well I can say I own nothing. Not even shreddies.**

**AN: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X1000 Loved your reviews! I need some help in what to write in the next few chapters, I am sooooo stuck. IMPORTANT – Some use of foul language in this chappy.**

**Chapter 8: Bumble Bee**

**BPOV**

Ok so I am moving in with my actual family this evening, **(it is Sunday at 6am)** I am scared shitless, no kid there. I don't know what to do, do I really want this?

_Yes!_

_Well sorry!_

_Wait am I talking to myself?_

_First sign of madness there Bells._

Well I am mad, what can I say? I am moving in with a house full of vampires, which is mad. But I love said vampires, so I don't mind.

When I finished my little rant I got dressed in my jogging gear and went downstairs for some shreddies before I went for my morning jog. I jog every day except Saturday I do a 5 mile lope around the forest behind the home, it does not take me long, I usually sprint the last half mile, which is the best part.

When I finished my shreddies I looked up and saw a face smiling down at me, it was Lucas. "I thought since today I our last day in the same house, that I might join you on your jog." I looked at his clothes, they were suitable for jogging.

"Ok!" I grinned sheepishly at him, "Only if you can keep up though!" I stood up and walked out the back door, Lucas in tow.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" I laughed and he joined in.

I took one last look around before setting off, I had that feeling that someone was watching. Again.

**EPOV**

"Ready?" Bella asked the boy named Lucas, I felt jealous every time she was with him, I didn't know why. But why was she asking if he was ready? Were they going somewhere? But why, it is early morning? Well for humans anyway. Then I saw what they were wearing, joggers gear.

"Yep!" Bella laughed at this and the boy joined in. Jealousy struck again. They started off into the forest.

"Jealous much brother?" Jasper had snuck up on me, thinking he would scare me. Like that would ever happen. Mind reader, remember?

"No!" I snapped at him. He chuckled. Anger boiled.

"Whoa! Cool it bro! I was kidding!" _Well actually his emotions were way jealous. _Well she is very beautiful. I thought to myself.

WAIT! She is your sister!

Not by blood, so technically it's ok.

AHHRRRGGGHH!!!

Well now that's over I should be getting back. "Jazz let's get back."

"Ok man. I won't tell them what you were feeling though, Esme and Carlisle would probably flip." Too true. Wait did I just admit that I like Bella? Well I guess I have to now. Jasper laughed again.

I got up then, and ran towards home with Jasper in tow.

**BPOV**

Lucas was starting to get out of breath, so I decide to cut the route short. When we reached the home Lucas and I sat on the chairs in the kitchen.

"We should of done that more often." He said.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of a better response, my mind stopped working. Then it came to me. "Lu, we still have boxing practice!" I was excited, because I could see Lu at the weekends, well Sundays anyway.

We, me and Lucas, went to boxing practice every Sunday at 3pm ever since what happened with Charlie and Renee. _Wince. _

Anyway we are really good now. Even I, Bella a normal girl, can knock out a man I one punch. Well I am stronger than most people, perhaps it is because my parents are vamps. I mean I can hear better than normal people, and can run faster without getting tired. Maybe I'm not normal. Maybe.

Any way I need to get changed, and so does Lu.

"Lu, I'm going upstairs to get a shower and changed." He just nodded.

Well today is going good so far, but it's still only 7am, things could change. And with my luck, they probably will.

When I was showered and changed I looked in the mirror, I looked good, maybe it's because I'm happier now. Maybe.

XOX TIME SKIP XOX

My bag of clothes, and my bag of other stuff lay on the floor in front of me, the only things left out were my boxing gear. My yellow vest top with 'Bumble Bee' on the back, and my black and yellow stripped shorts and my black gloves.

I looked at the time and HOLY SHIT! It's 2:30!

I have 15 minutes to get changed, and 15 to get there. Better hurry up Bells.

"LUCAS!" I shouted up the stairs.

"WHAT?!"

"HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"JEZZ BELLA, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!"

"WELL I ONLY JUST NOTICED THE TIME!"

"OK!"

XOX TIME SKIP XOX

We got to training on time, well just a few minutes late, but who cares? I don't.

We started by skipping for a warm up, and then moved to the bags. After a while we started playing against each other.

First me vs. Tony **(Some random guy)** and Lucas vs. Mark **(another random guy! Lol!) **

Then the winner will play the winner, loser vs. Loser.

The results were:

1st: Me

2nd: Lucas

3rd: Mark

4th: Tony

After I finished my victory dance, I noticed the time. 4pm. Time for me and to cut my practice in half for today.

"Gavin!" I called my trainer.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"I have to cut my practice time in half today, because of a family. Can I go?"

"Of course you can Bee." That's where my nick name Bumble Bee came from.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Do you want me to drive you back?" Typical Gav. Always so nice.

"Thanks, that would be great."

XOX BACK AT THE HOME XOX

When I got changed and back into my previous outfit, not before a really quick shower.

The Cullens have just showed up.

Well there go the butterflies again. I started my dissent down the stairs.

**HIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!!!!  
What do you think?**

**I need major help, because I have major writers block! Please give me some ideas. Please.**

**Love ya all, Kat xxx**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Dedication: this story is dedicated to Emma, coz she is awesome and has help me with some ideas. HI EMMA!!!! =P**

**AN: WOOP!!!! PARTY TIME!! Awesome reviews guys! Keep it up! But I won't update until I get 50 reviews, 'kay? There is lots of POV change in this one.**

**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home**

**APOV (I just love Alice!) **

Well I can say one thing Bella sure knows fashion. Yep, though her clothes are not designer, we can work on that.

"Hello Bella!" Carlisle greeted his daughter, he absolutely adores her, he'd die for her. "You ready?"

She just grinned and nodded.

"So, where are your bags?" I asked a tad bit hyper, I just can't believe that we're getting our sister back.

"Over there." She said pointing to two medium suitcases and a school bag. Wow, I get more shopping than that. Maybe I should cut down. Nar.

"Ok. I get them." Emmett said flexing his muscles, show off. He picked them up and went to put them in the Mercedes.

"Well Bella," The Lidia woman said. "Have fun. We'll miss you." Yep they will.

"I'll miss you too." Bella said hugging Lidia for a moment. When Bella pulled away, that Lucas boy came forward. Edward growled. _Ha ha Eddie boy! Carlisle's going to get suspicious. Tough luck. _I thought towards him. I had already seen a vision of him and Bella together in about a year's time.

********FLASHBACK********

Vision

_Bella and Edward in Edward's meadow in about a years' time._

"_I love you Bella." He says to her._

"_I love you too Edward." She replies. They then leaned in for a kiss; the kiss is passionate and lasts for about a minute._

********END OF FLASHBACK********

Well I can't wait to see what Carlisle's and Esme's reaction to that is. It is going to be, well I don't know yet, they haven't decided, yet.

**BPOV**

As Lucas approached Edward growled, though it was too low for _normal_ human ears. I wonder why he did that. I ignored that. I pulled Lucas into a hug.

"I'll miss you Bells." He said, though his voice broke. It seemed like forever holding him here, but it was only about a minute.

"I'll miss you too." I will, but I'll still see you in school. When I broke the hug I could see the tears in his eyes, he doesn't need to cry.

"You ready to go Bells" Jasper asked, breaking my thoughts. I just can't believe I get to see my favourite brother again. I smiled.

"Of course." I walked over to them, turned around and waved, turned again and followed my family out the door.

**EsPOV**

All I could do was smile, because having my daughter coming home was a very big deal, we haven't seen her properly for years. She is such a beautiful young lady, I can't believe we have missed her growing up, we have missed 15 years of her life, so much happened, and not all of it was good. I miss my daughter. But not for much longer. She will be part of the family again, finally.

"Ok," My wonderful husband said, "Myself, Esme and Jasper will be riding in the Mercedes, and the others will ride in the Volvo, who do you want to ride with Bella?" he asked our daughter. I just can't believe I can say that and I actually be true, Alice and Rosalie are my daughters, but not by blood, Bella is though. I hope she will choose us.

"Um.... You guys I guess." She said timidly to me, Carlisle and Jasper. I am glad she did.

"Of course sweetie." I said, leading her to the car. I sat in the passenger seat with Carlisle driving and Bella and Jasper got in the back. We all knew that Jasper would be ok the blood, he loves Bella too much, they are quite close.

"Thank you, for this." Bella said as we were on our way. Why though?

"Thank you for what Bella?" Jasper asked the question that all of us wanted to.

"For coming back into my life, there has been _so_ much emptiness, for _so _long. You have taken that away, all of you." My baby missed us, she was empty, my poor child.

"Well," Carlisle chuckled, "you're welcome. You have filled a hole in us too. We have missed you so much my child." He turned slightly in his seat to smile a warm smile to Bella. She gladly returned it, that is when I noticed it. It hung around her neck, the present me and Carlisle gave her for her first birthday. It showed that she was a Cullen, it was her crest. How happy I became now I saw that she is wearing this.

"Esme, why are you so happy?" My son asked me.

**JPOV**

We were just riding home with my sister back and all of a sudden I felt happy, extremely happy. It was Esme, so I asked "Esme, why are you so happy?"

"Well Jasper you see, our daughter has accepted the fact that she is a Cullen." Ok, now I am confused, as well as Bella and Carlisle.

"What do you mean by that Mom?" Bella asked Esme, I swear I heard her dead heart flutter at the name mom.

"Well I see that you are wearing the necklace that your father and I gave you all those years ago, the Cullen crest sweetie." Oh of course, I saw the crest too. And I swear that I heard Carlisle's heart as well. Wow, two dead hearts in one day, amazing what this girl can do, that is why I missed my sister. But not anymore, now she is back.

We all have the Cullen crest, it signifies who we are, who our family is.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I thought since that I was joining the family again officially, I might as well prove it. I found this in my special stuff box." Special stuff box, how Bella. "I never did stop thinking about you all, if I would ever see you again, if you would accept me." She added sadly.

"Of course we would accept you darlin'." I said my southern drawl coming back, I knew she loved that when she was a child. She still does, how I know, she giggled.

"Thank you." She said again.

The rest of the journey was quiet, accept from the odd question, like where have you been these past few years? What happened while I was gone? Etc...

When we got home Bella smiled, she liked the house then.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked Bella as we got out the car. Bella just nodded.

Then all of a sudden Emmett felt the need to shout "HOME SWEET HOME!" Bella laughed at his childishness, we all chuckled with her, I could tell things were going to get better from here.

**What do you think? I still kind of need help. But for now you can answer these questions for me.**

**Should Jacob attended Forks High?**

**Should he be Bella's boyfriend?**

**Should Lauren be nice or evil?**

**Should Jessica?**

**AN: I might not update for a while because I am in this thing at school where our houses go head to head in plays, I play an evil man, yes man, in my houses play. I will be rehearsing like mad until Thursday here in England, so until then.**

**Cheerio, pip pip, love ya all,**

**Kat xxx **


	10. Time For School

**Disclaimer: I so totally don't own Twilight. ='{**

**AN: thanx to all my reviewers, I have decided that Jacob won't attend Forks High, and won't be Bella's boyfriend. You all convinced me.**

**Chapter 10: Time For School**

**BPOV**

"Come on I'll show you to your room." My Mom said to me as we all walked into the open plan entrance hall. She had a sweet, genuine smile on her face. I could tell she was happy, and I don't need to be Jazz to see that. I was happy because she, my Mom was happy.

Mom took my hand and led me upstairs, she had my bags in one hand, and my hand in the other. No one followed, I wonder why? "Here we are." She said, breaking the silence, as we got to one of the rooms on the 3rd floor. When I say one of, I mean one of two. She pushed open the door and asked "What do you think?" I was speechless, it's amazing. The three pale blue walls look great in contrast to the forth one, which was entirely made of glass. Glass! The bed was huge with blue covers and pillows, it had a wrought iron frame with patterns of roses. On the left side of the room there was a desk and two other doors. The desk was white and had a blue laptop on the top, as well as stationary and paper. I wonder where the two doors lead.

"Wow." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. Mom chuckled, and I swear I heard more laughs coming from downstairs.

"You like it?"

"Love it!" I squealed, this time I defiantly heard laughs. Oh they'll get it later, I may appear human, but I am far from it. I have better hearing, strength and intellect. "Thank you!" I squealed again, this time hugging Mom. She gladly returned it, laughing.

"Anything for you my sweet." She smiled pulling away. I wasn't letting her go that easily, I pulled her back, I missed her too much.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dad asked peaking his head round the door. I smiled.

"Not at all Papa!" I said before thinking, I put my hand over my mouth. His smile just widened.

"Well that's something I've missed." He said coming to me and mom and hugging us both tight. I laughed. I missed it as well.

"Me too." Mom agreed with Papa.

"Me three!" They laughed in harmony as I said this. I smiled widely, and then laughed as well. I am glad I decided to come back with them. I love them, and they love me, and this is how it should be all family together. Well this isn't all the family, but this my favourite part of it. Me, Momma and Papa.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack." Mom said to me, then adding "The closet is through the door nearest the window, and the bathroom on this one." She said pointing to each door. "Oh, and Edward is across the hall if you need anything." She added. So that was the other room. Ok. Wait Edward is the god like one with bronze hair, right. WAIT! How can I say that about my brother? Isabella, you can't have a crush on your older brother! Wait! Am I talking to myself?

"Ok." I said before they could think I'm mad, though they probably already do.

They turned around and left me in peace to unpack, well this won't take long. I think I'll do my clothes first. I picked up my bag and headed for the closet, not knowing what to expect behind the door. And then....

"_HOLY COW_!" I hissed as I turned the handle and walked into the closet. Edward, being across the hall, came in my room in a rush, probably thinking that something happened.

"What's wrong Is... Bella?" Arrrgh he almost called me Isabella.

"A...ge...bu...da!" I couldn't get a proper sentence out, so I just pointed to the closet. He just chuckled.

"It's just Alice for you." He smiled a breathtaking crocked grin. I could just die for it.

"Someone say my name?" Alice asked walking into my room. Wow, _my _room.

"Yes, I might need a little help understanding all of this, and how the hell the closet is bigger than the room." I said.

"A girl needs clothes, doesn't she?" Alice asked giving me the puppy dog pout.

"I'll just go." Edward said backing out the room at the word clothes.

Alice just ignored him, I couldn't however. He was just so, so hot. Wait! He's my brother. But not by blood so technically it's alright. Arrrgh. Do I like my brother? Impossible.

Alice giggled, breaking me out of my trance, "It's alright," she whispered so quietly I doubt even Edward could hear, "I know that you like him." She added. Wow, am I that obvious.

"How?"

"I can see the future remember." Oh right. "Come on, I'll show you round your closet. I groaned inwardly.

XOX TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING XOX

"Morning." I croaked as walked down stairs into the living room. I was greeted by several mornings a hug from Papa.

The room was huge, just like I remembered it from last night then, so it wasn't a dream.

I was already dressed, but my voice still needed to warm up. I hate Mondays, they are the just plain boring. I mean being a junior **(it is September and Bella's birthday is coming up.) **meansI have really boring lessons.

"Morning Sweetie." Mom said getting up from her seat and hugging me, I gladly returned the hug. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

"Um... What do you have?" I asked uncertain of what a house full of vampires would keep in their cupboards.

"Um... I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I should show you." Well I was going to go for a jog this morning, but I guess I can have the day off.

"Ok." I said following Mom into the kitchen, dad was in tow.

"Well you can have a look at what is in all the cupboards. See if there is anything edible." I had to laugh at dad's sentence, because he sounded disgusted by the thought of food. I had a look around the kitchen and found the correct ingredients and utensils for waffles **(YUM! =P)** I love waffles.

When I finished, I cleaned up and walked into the living room. I smiled at everyone.

"Bells, you finished?" Papa asked.

"Yes Papa." I said. I swear I heard someone whisper daddy's girl, it was probably Emmett.

"Good. It's time for school. Let's go." I'm confused, why are Mom and Dad coming?

"We are going to give the school your new home details, which is why we're coming darling." Oh, am I really that easy to read?

"Who you going to ride with Bells?" Em asked.

"I don't know Em, who should I ride with?" I asked.

"ME!!!" I laughed at his childish behaviour. God, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but.

"I've missed you Em." I said it, then I went to hug him for a brief moment, but it turned out to be one of his huge teddy bear hugs.

"Em...Can't...breath!" he put me down immediately, and then we both laughed our heads off.

"Em! You could have crushed her!" Rosalie scolded her husband.

"I wouldn't have let him Rose." I reassured her. "He wouldn't have any way."

We all, the kids minus Emmett, got in Edward's Volvo, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett got in the Mercedes. When we got to school we received a few stares, and I heard some statements like "Why's Bella with the new kids?" "What's Bella doing?" "Why is she there?" and so on. But I just ignored them.

"Ok Bella, we'll go sort this out, we'll see you later." Dad said.

"Ok. Bye." I said to them smiling. Then I saw Becky and Elise.

"See you later guys." I said to my brothers and sisters, and Edward. I left him separate because I just had a feeling I needed to not class him as a brother, but something more.

I walked over to my friends, all of them, Elise, Ashley, Ben, Georgia, Chloe, Kate, Josh, Becky and Jack. **(Some of my actual friends.)** Jack my on, off boyfriend came over to me and hugged me. **(I decided she needed a boyfriend, Eddie boy needs to be jealous.) **"Hey Bells!" they greeted me.

The rest of the day flashed by, I hardly realised what was going on around me until Edward called me at lunch.

"_Hey Bella_," he said as I picked it up. "_Where are you_?"

"In my homeroom with my friends, why? I wondered.

"_Well we all thought that you were sitting with us in the cafeteria for lunch._" Oh, I completely forgot about that.

"Well we kind of got talking about the effects of taking a bath in a tub of baked beans, so we kind of just wondered back here and started to eat lunch." I replied casually, because it was a casual answer.

"_Um, ok._" He sounded confused, I don't blame him, it's kind of our group thing.

"See you next lesson Edward. I've got to go, bye."

"_Ok bye."_

_Brrrriiiinnnnngggggg._

Well there goes the bell. Time for biology.

**Well, what do you think?**

**This has been my longest chapter so far, I can't believe it. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! =P**

**You are probably wondering why Bella's group were discussing the effects of taking a bath in a tub of baked beans, well here's your answer. It's kind of a thing my group would discuss. We're called the 'Misfits' you can probably tell why. If you don't it's because we don't fit into any other group. As for jack being Bella's on, off boyfriend, it's because Jack is the name of my boyfriend, and I wanted to mention him in this story. So there you are.**

**Love ya, Kat xxx**


	11. This Biology Lesson

**Disclaimer: why do I have to say this every chapter? I do not own twilight.**

**AN: Well, what can I say? I guess you will see a mad and a jealous Edward in this chapter. I have decided that Jacob is not going to go to Forks High. It is half term here in England so I might update more. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 11: This Biology Lesson**

**BOPV**

Well this is just great, Lauren and Jessica are cornering me, I wonder why. Heavy sarcasm there.

"There you are Cullen!" Lauren hissed.

"Mallory." I replied coldly.

"What were you doing this morning with the Cullens'?" Arrrgh, not another person. My friends already asked that.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, I am so tired of these questions.

"Touché." Oh, that's it.

"What is your problem with me Lauren?" I just don't get this girl. "Well?"

"My problem is you being with the Cullens this morning."

"Well I can't help that. "Well I can't help that, you see. Dr and Mrs Cullen are my birth parents, and the Cullen kids are my adopted siblings." Ha suck on that!

"Oh." I heard Jessica say faintly. Lauren just looked annoyed.

"What's your problem Mallory?" I asked.

"Well you do realize that all your brothers and sisters are together, together don't you?" I didn't answer. "Well I guess that you will be getting with Edward soon then, won't you? Well tough looked _Bella_," She sneered my name, she was not getting at that was she. "He's mine, not yours."

"Wha ..." I couldn't finish my sentence because her first connected with my nose. _Crunch_. Ouch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She just ran away laughing. I'm guessing Jasper heard me shout, because he soon come running round the corner.

"What happened Bella?" He asked, not at all fazed by my blood.

"Nothing." He didn't buy it. He grabbed my hand, let go then took my face in his hands.

"This is not nothing Bella." He said this as I wiped me nose on my jacket sleeve, by now it had stopped bleeding. I was a fast healer.

"Look Jazz, this stuff happens all the time, you just have to get used to it."

"Alright, but if it happens again, you promise to let me do something about." It was an order, no doubt about that.

"Look, we have to go." I said, he nodded and went back the way he came, I headed in the other direction.

"You're late Ms Cullen." Mr Whitehurst **(Awesome teacher!)** Said as I walked through the door. He looked at my nose then, it probably still had some dry blood on, said, "What happened this time Bella?"

"Well sir, Lauren Mallory ambushed me in the corridor and punched me."

"Alright, sit down." He said nodding to my place next to, sigh, Edward. I guess I am falling for him. Wow, I love Edward Cullen.

I walked over to my, sorry our, table and the look on Edward's face was of absolute rage. What got his knickers in a twist? I guess I ought to find out, I tore a piece of paper out of my folder and stated writing.

**EPOV**

I am absolutely outraged. How dare someone hurt my Bella?! Wait did I just say _my_ Bella? Oh well. But still, how dare this Lauren Mallory?! I can't stand it when someone I love is hurt, especially if it's Bella, My Bella. Wow, I could get used to that.

Bella took her seat next to me read my expression with those gorgeous brown eyes, and tore a piece of paper out of her folder.

**(Bella ****Edward)**

**Why do you look like you could murder someone right now?**

Wow, is it that obvious?

**Well I could, that Lauren Mallory shouldn't have hurt you. **I passed her back the note. She scanned it and shook her head. Then wrote something else.

**Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. **

**What?!**

**Don't worry Edward, it's nothing. Seriously chill man.**

**Bella, it has been years since we all last saw you, forgive us if we get a little bit protective of you.**

"Sorry." She whispered. I looked into her eyes, they are the most beautiful things in existence, apart from Bella herself.

**Don't be sorry Bells. We are the ones who are sorry, we left you, we are sorry.**

**Edward?**

**Yes?**

**Thank you.**

'_Hum... Let's see if Mr. Cullen is paying attention shall we?' _I heard Mr Whitehurst think, so glad I have the ability to read minds.

I quickly took the note off the table and shoved it in my bag.

Bella looked shocked, but noticed that the teacher was looking, she is quite observant. More observant than she's got credit for. Maybe I should tell the others to watch what they do, and say around her.

Just then Mr Whitehurst called on me for an answer. Of course I answered perfectly, but what can I say. I'm am a 100 year old vampire who can read minds, I do think it's called cheating. Oh well. I don't mind. Apart from when someone thinks something totally inappropriate, like now, a _child_, his name is Jack I think, was practically undressing Bella with his eyes.

I growled under my breath, too low for humans to hear. But Bella caught it.

"What?" She whisper too low, this girl is impossible.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Then why growl?" She asked.

"Later."

"Ok."

XOX TIME SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL XOX

"Hey Mom!" Bella called as Esme stepped out of the Merc.

"Hey honey!" she replied.

"Bella!" That Jack came and called. I internally growled.

"Hey Jack!" She called, she knew him. "I'll be back in a minute." She said to us.

She then ran off the Jack, what she did next surprised us all. She pulled him into a tight hug, let go, then he kissed her. I mean kissed. Full on snog.

WHAT!?

_My_ Bella is taken? God! She could have said.

Wait! I'm starting to talk like Emmett. Great.

_WHAT?! Why is my baby doing that? – Esme_

_Well I do suppose she is old enough, but we still ought to talk to her later. – Carlisle_

_Wow. – Emmett_

_Go Bella! Ha ha Edward! – Alice_

_Well she could have done better. But I still can't believe that she is all grown up. – Rosalie_

_Poor Edward. Jealous much? – Jasper _

"By Jack, see you soon." Bella said to _him._ Then she ran back over to us as if nothing happened.

"Hey guys." She said.

"How was school Bells?" Carlisle asked her.

"Good." Was her simple reply.

"Come on, let's get going." Emmett said.

Emmett slid in the Merc with Carlisle, Esme and Bella. I got in my Volvo with the others.

Well that is one conversation I'd rather avoid.

**So....?**

**What do you think?**

**Oh do you want to hear the car convo?**

**What should Esme and Carlisle say to Bella? Should they give her the talk?**

**Your opinion is necessary..... PLEASE!!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Kat xxx **


	12. You Want To Talk To Me About that!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: I can't believe all the reviews!!!! THANK YOU!!!! (((((H)))))**

**Well in this chapter there should be the talk, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: You want to talk to me about that?!**

**BPOV**

I could tell I was in deep shit as soon as I kissed Jack. I mean you could practically see the jealousy fuming off Edward, the worry and concern leaking off mom. And the disapproving look from dad, well it was disapproving.

Let me guess, they're going to give me the talk. They probably will. Great, and Emmett will be in the car and all. Double shit.

Why, why, WHY?

Why me?

Why now?

I mean I have already had that talk, with Lidia, but dad's a doctor, so it will just make things worse. Worse, worse I tell you.

"Bye Jack See you soon." I said to Jack, and then ran back to my, _my_, family.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully trying to forget what is about to happen.

"How was school Bells?" Papa asked me.

"Good." I replied simply.

"Come on, let's get going." Emmett whined. Great, he slid into the Merc with mom and dad. The others all got into the Volvo, so I had to go with them.

Here goes the one conversation I would rather avoid.

**EmPOV (Ha-ha this convo from his POV, lovely!! LOL!)**

Huuuummmm????

Should I go with Rosie and the others, or, Carlisle, Esme and Bella? 

Maybe I'll go with Bella because I bet C and E is going to give her the boy talk, I can't miss that.

I just can't believe my lil' sis is back where she belongs. I swear to protect her from any boys that try to hit on, or anything of that kind. I promise to embarrass her, love her and look after her. I promise to take the big brother oaf.

**XOX TIME SKIP TO AWKWARD SILENCE IN CAR XOX**

Well this is awkward.

Yep. Awkward.

"Ok Bella, look. This is going to be embarrassing, I know, but we have to get this done some time." Carlisle, or dad, said to Belly Welly. You could just see Bella blushing ten different shades of red, it's so cute.

"We want to know that your being careful honey." Esme said in her motherly tone. Then off went the blush again.

"Look, mom, dad, I know you will worry about me, and I respect that, but Lidia already talked to me about this... stuff." Bellsy said blushing.

"Well that might be so, but we still want to make sure that you aren't being reckless, or doing something that might damage your health." Carlisle said in his fatherly tone.

"I'm not. I don't do that sort of thing. It's not me. I don't believe in that sort of thing." Belly Boo said. Now is the best time for me to enter the conversation.

"So you've never had sex then?" I asked with ease. Bella Boop blushed again.

"Emmett!" She whined, good, I already embarrassed her.

"Emmett, there is no need to embarrass your sister like that." Carlisle scolded. _Carlisle_ scolded. That's an Esme thing. Maybe Bella's bringing the protective father side out of him again.

"Emmett, to answer your question, no I have never had sex." She shuddered at the word, I now know how to embarrass her good 'n' proper.

"Sweetie, if that ever changes, you will tell us, won't you?" Esme asked, like Bella would tell anyone.

"Yes mom." Bella said. "I will always tell you Pap everything." Pap, AWESOME! I now know what to call Carlisle.

"Pap?" He asked.

"Yep." Bellsy said popping the p. We all just laughed.

When we pulled up into the garage, I got out first and ran round to the other side of the car to open Bella's door. Only to be beaten by Edward. Typical. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, Bella blushed, again.

"Thank you Edward." She said, still blushing. _Gawd_! It's kinda obvious that they like each other. Why don't they just date? Oh wait, Bella has a boy friend. _Stick that up your arse then suck on it Eddie boy! _He is soooooooooo jealous. He just growled at me, too low for human ears. Bella looked confused, then asked.

"Edward, why did you just growl at Emmett?" Wait?! Bella heard that?

"Bella, how did you hear that? It was far too low for humans to hear." Carlisle asked his daughter.

**BPOV **

"Bella, how did you hear that?" My dad asked me, "It was far too low for humans to hear." Humph! He doesn't have faith in me. I scowled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not entirely human. I'm stronger, I'm faster, I don't tire as easily, I'm more intelligent, I can hear better, and I don't eat as much as other people, but I don't know if that is just me or not.." I said all that in one breath, wow. I impress myself. Everyone looked at me dumb struck. God! I do have a vampire family, I am not normal.

"Well, this is not what I expected, you have several vampire traces." Well duh dad! For a doctor, you can be quite clueless. "But I do believe that you not eating as much I just you because you are dangerously under weight." Great he had to notice that. "Bella how heavy are you?" He asked with real concern. This conversation was interesting, from one topic to another. At least it is better than the one in the car.

"Um... I think I am 6st 13lb." Did I have to say that, curse my big fat gob!

"Bella that is unhealthy for a girl your age." Mom worried. All the others had gone upstairs, except Edward. I just walked into the living room. Edward sat on the sofa, I sat by him. Mom and Papa sat on the loveseat. "Bella have are you this skinny?" She asked, they must be unaware of my boxing, jogging and love of all things that include some form of exercise.

"Umm... well I do boxing every Sunday, I jog for a few miles each morning and I love any kind of exercise." Dad looked at me with another disappointing look. What? I just love exercise.

"Bella that is quite unhealthy." Edward spoke up for the first time, which reminded me.

"Edward, you still didn't answer my question from earlier." I asked him, looking him in the eye.

"Which one?" Deciding to play dumb are we?

"Why did you growl in the middle of biology?" Mom looked appalled by his behaviour, yes. I love getting people into trouble. I bet he's going to get grounded.

"Edward!" Mom scolded. "How could you?!" Edward glared at me, I just smirked. Dad noticed my game, he decided to help me.

"Yes son, why?" He said looking fake disappointed.

"Bu...bu...!" He stuttered. He _stuttered_!!! I made Edward Cullen, a vampire stutter!!! Yes!!!

I heard laughter from upstairs. Edward growled, a really menacing growl, I made me cower into the back of the sofa.

"Edward." Dad warned him, seeing my reaction. Edward looked at me apologetically. I smiled back slightly, he can be scary.

"Edward Cullen!" Mom practically shouted. "You're grounded! Now apologise to your sister!" Wow, Eddie boy is grounded. Ha.

"Sorry Bella." He said.

"Sorry to you to." I reply, it is kinda my fault.

"Ok. Now the reason I growled in class was because a boy was thinking really inappropriate things about you Bells. It was just horrible seeing someone think stuff like that about my little sister." He said that with so much emotion. I smiled at him, he cares about me. I hugged him, it felt right in his arms, it felt like home. I pulled back. Not wanting my parents to get suspicious of me liking him, and vice versa, that is according to Alice.

**Soooooo.... you likey????**

**Please review.**

**And thanx to all the reviewers, if it weren't for you, this chapter would not exist.**

**Please tell me what you want in the next few chapters, I need your opinions, they matter to me.**

**Thanx again!!!**

**Kat xxx **


	13. Can I Borrow Your Volvo?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the songs I use.**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I need to know what you want to happen in this story. Also I am going to put up another story in the next week, so look out for it! =)**

**Chapter 13: Can I Borrow Your Volvo? **

**EPOV**

I told Bella the reason why I growled, which of course got me grounded by Esme, and to my surprise she smiled at me. Then she hugged me, it felt so right to have her in my arms, it felt like home, then all of a sudden she pulled back, no! Wait! I don't you to leave my arms, where you can be safe. I can protect you from all dangers, all but myself.

But I don't want Esme and Carlisle to find out I like her in a way brothers shouldn't. But I'm not her brother by blood, so it must be ok, it would be like Jasper and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett.

Maybe, just maybe, she could be mine one day.

**BPOV**

Maybe, just maybe, he could be mine one day.

**CPOV**

I watched as my son and daughter held each other close in a hug, a very close hug.

Hum... maybe they are meant to be together one day. They do look like a couple, like Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie. Maybe it will work out that all my sons will be together one day. Maybe I and Esme, my Esme, are foster parents/ mach makers.

We shall see, we shall see.

**EsPOV**

I watched as my son and daughter held each other in a close hug, a very close hug.

It looks like we, I and Carlisle, have another couple in our family. Just like Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett. The others might not see it yet, but I do. Let's just call it mothers' intuition.

Maybe we are foster parents / match makers.

We shall see, we shall see.

**BPOV**

After talking for a bit with mom and dad and Edward, Alice came bounding down the stairs, in full hyper pixie mode.

"!!!" God, she is scary sometimes!

Jasper arrived downstairs shortly after Alice. He nodded to us all. I smiled in return, he still is my favourite brother. I can't really count Edward, can I?

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed. I agree, the pixie is annoying.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow, and we all need to go hunting, except Bella, so we should go them." She finished smiling. I felt my heart drop. I felt an argument coming on.

**(Bella 1 / ****Bella 2)**

**They're going to be away for a whole day. How can they leave me?**

**Oh get a grip Bella! It's only a day, they're not going to abandon you**!

**They might, they didn't want me before, why should they want me now?**

**GET A GRIP WOMAN! They. Will. Not. Abandon. You.**

**Ok. *Sniff* **

"Bella? You seem out of it. Are you ok?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Err... yeah." How do I explain without them thinking I'm mad? Oh well, they know I'm mad. "I was kind of having an argument with myself in my head." I said it as if it was a casual answer, well it was! There was several chuckles in the room. "What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Squirt," Emmett started, when did he and Rosalie come down? Come to think of it, how long was I out of it? "It's not good to do that you know. It's the first sign of madness." Well that's obvious.

"Yeah you would know." I said sarcastically. There were several more chuckles in the room. He looked hurt.

"Ouch! That hurt Bells." He said rubbing his heart for dramatic effect.

"Sorry Em."

After that we all ended up talking about our plans for tomorrow, everyone, but me, would all leave in the morning and not be back until the evening, to go hunting.

There was one tiny problem though. How am I going to get to school? Wait! I almost forgot about my licence. I can drive, maybe I can ask if I can borrow Edwards Volvo.

"Hey Edward?" asked.

"Yes Bella?" he said looking up at me.

"Can I borrow your Volvo to get to school tomorrow, since you are all going hunting?"

"You could, but you need a license to drive. You do know that right?" by now the rest of the family had re-gathered in the living room.

"Of course I know that." Everyone knows that. "What do you think this is?" I asked pulling out my wallet, then getting out my license. Everyone looked shocked, I guess they didn't know I could drive.

"Wait! You have a license?" Emmett asked gobsmacked.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Awww!" Em whined. "I wanted to teach you how to drive." The atmosphere in the room suddenly lightened. We all chucked at Emmett's expression.

"So Edward. Can I borrow your Volvo or not?" I asked getting back on the subject.

"I don't know."

"Please." I said using the puppy dog pout, he couldn't resist.

"All right." I did my little victory dance in my head.

"Thank you!" I said. Then without thinking I ran over to him and kissed his cheek. My lips felt funny, where they had touched his skin, after that. And he looked, well he looked stunned. Does he really like me?

The silence was finally broken by dad saying, "Bella, you can borrow his car, but just stay safe, ok?" of course he would worry about my safety.

"Thank you Papa." I said in a babyish voice, and then I went and kissed his cheek. Everyone smiled. I then involuntarily yawned.

"Bed time sweet heart." Mom said, scooting me over to the stairs. Naturally I objected.

"But...*yawn*...I'm...*yawn*...not...*yawn*...tired!" Everyone chuckled.

"Yes it is, now scoot." Mom said, I didn't try to resist this time. I trailed sluggishly up the stairs, until mom, who has had enough of my slowness, picked me up, and ran me to my room.

"Night sweetie." she said as I came out the bathroom, after I got changed. She then kissed my cheek and hugged me then went out of my room.

As I got in my bed I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over, not knowing who was about to enter my dreams.....

**Cliffy? **

**You like story?**

**Well, how was it?**

**What do you think?**

**Who's in her dream?**

**Review please.**

**Love ya,**

**Kat xxx**


	14. Butteyfly Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of the Twilight Saga.**

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I am going to put into action what one of you wanted, so just look out in the next chapter, not this one, to see if your suggestion is used.=D**

**Chapter 14: Butterfly Fly Away**

**CPOV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as my daughters breathing quickened as she slept. It became irregular in pattern and kept catching.

I know something is wrong. It's fathers' instinct

Then all of a sudden Bella's voice called quietly in her sleep, though it was more of a plea. "Charlie....please...." she seemed terrified. We all rushed up to her room, to see what was wrong. That was when it began.

"NO!!!" she shouted all of a sudden. "NO!! Please don't Charlie!" She was having a nightmare about them, those horrible monsters that some would call people. My poor baby.

"No...don't hurt me.....please!" she then let out a blood curdling scream. I ran over to her immediately.

"Shhhh, Shhhh. It's alright." I soothed her, it wasn't working, I would not give up. "Bella, Bella Shhhh. No one will hurt you." Whatever I did, nothing would stop the screams, and oh how much it hurt me to see my daughter in pain. I tried again, "Bella honey it's alright, they're not going to hurt you, they won't hurt you." I still didn't have any effect, and then my Esme tried to help.

"Calm down honey, no one will hurt you, not with us here. We will protect you." I could hear the truth behind the promise of her words. But not even that helped. I am starting to worry what might happen now, I looked up to see the just as worried faces of my wife sons and daughters. Those horrible people must have hurt her bad for her to react to them like this. That is when I noticed some of her scars. I could only see half of them, because the other half was covered by her quilt, but the half I saw was enough to make me want to kill those horrible humans, and I don't usually feel this violent.

Then I remembered, the one person who could calm her down when she was a baby, it was Edward, not me nor Esme, Edward. I'll ask him, see if he will help. "Edward?" he just nodded and walked forward towards my darling daughter Bella.

**EPOV**

As I heard Carlisle's thoughts, I knew I had to do something. It all confirmed it when he called my name "Edward?"

I walked over to where Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep screaming their names. I felt that anger towards them again, how could they do this to my Bella, yes, my Bella.

I started to comfort her "Bella, come on Bella, it's alright." She was starting to calm, and the others were all think along the same thing,

_How is he doing it? Why does she react to his presence still?_

I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because I love her, and perhaps she love me.

"It's alright Bella, no one will hurt you." I reassured her, then she shot up awake and looked around the room, she was terrified. Those people must have hurt her bad, for her to be like this.

"Oh my baby!" Esme said rushing over to her. "You're ok, you're alright, it's ok." She kept repeating the reassuring words, and I couldn't help but feel like it should be me there instead. It is like I need to be there for Bella, like I am the only one for her. but I must put these feelings aside for now, Bella needs looking after.

I turned to see that my siblings had left the room, after making sure that Bella was alright, and went downstairs. I stayed with Carlisle, Esme and Bella. She looked broken, oh how I hated to see her like this. I need to help her out. I don't care if Carlisle and Esme notice my affections for Bella. I just need to be here for her, in her time of need.

I looked over at the bed where my Bella lay, and I saw that she was in Carlisle's lap and he was rocking her back and forth. Esme sat close by and rubbed Bella's back, Bella was crying. I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Esme, and then I looked into Bella's deep brown eyes and asked "Bell, are you alright now?" I just had to know if she was alright, seeing as I couldn't read her mind.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice shaking. "Thank you Edward. You don't know how much I have suffered with these dreams, and no one could stop them, not until now. Truly, thank you." She smiled, but I couldn't help but worry that she has been suffering like this for a long time. Carlisle and Esme both worried the same.

"No problem Bells." I turned to leave, "Have sweet dreams from now on." I really meant that.

"Ok." She smiled, and this time it reached her ears.

I love that smile.

**CPOV**

Yep, you can see it.

Edward loves Bella. And not in the brotherly love type of way. He really loves her, with all his dead heart.

"Have a good rest of the night sweet heart, pleasant dreams." I saw Bella's face drop as Esme said this, she was terrified of these people, I don't blame her.

"Papa," she hardly calls me papa. "Please can you stay?" She sounded so scared.

"Of course I will Bells, I will always as long as you need me." I promised. Esme smiled and left the room, she knew that it was a father, daughter moment. As soon as Esme left the room Bella began to drift back off to sleep, but to make sure that I started to sing what I would always sing to her at night when she was a child.

**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

**(Butterfly Fly Away chorus by Billy Ray Cyrus)**

I looked down on my darling daughter to see that she had drifted off to sleep smiling, I smiled at that.

Then all of a sudden my wife and other children came through the door, smiling. I sighed.

"Woooo! Go Carlisle! You still sing great old man!" Emmett whisper shouted. I chuckled quietly.

Esme came over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips, I kissed back just as passionately. We pulled back as Emmett cleared his throat.

"Guys, come on, Bella! You don't want your daughter to wake up to that above her head." Jasper reminded us. We all chuckled.

The only woman I love more than Bella is Esme. Because Esme is my soul mate, and plus without Esme there would be no Bella. 

"Well duh Carlisle!" Edward said reading my mind. I smiled.

Sometimes though I really do wish my mind was privet.

**HEYYYYYYY!!!!!!**

**What do you guys think? Just press that magic button!**

**Can you please give me some suggestions, please!**

**Love ya,**

**Katxxx**


	15. I Didn't Start It!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: thanks to ****Iz**** for giving me the idea for this chapter. Love you all!!!**

**Chapter 15: I Didn't Start It**

**BPOV**

When I woke up it 6am according to my wall clock. I sighed, I might as well go for a jog this morning. I yawned and stretched my arms before getting up, but what I heard next was not what I was expecting.

"I would like it if you didn't hit me in the face sweet heart." It was dad, and I had just hit him in the face when I yawned.

"You stayed!" I said letting him get up and then getting up myself. I stretched again.

I ran round the bed and hugged him, he chuckled. "Of course, I didn't want you to worry." He said with real concern in his voice. My stomach growled, he laughed, and so did several others in the house. I will get them later, mark my words. "Breakfast time?" he asked.

"In a minute, let me get dressed first." He nodded and walked out the room. "Thank you." I called after him.

I decided that I would defiantly go jogging today. I went to go put on my gear.

XOX DOWNSTAIRS XOX

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I entered the living room where everyone was.

All the reply I got was a "Hi" from Edward, Jasper and Alice, a "Hello" from Rosalie, mom and dad. But the most happy and loud Good morning I got can from, well you can guess who it came from.

"GOOD MORNING LITTLE SISTER!" Emmett shouted running down the stairs and pulling me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs. "How are you this morning? What would you like for breakfast? Why are you wearing joggers gear? Did you miss me?" wow, he said that so quickly that I almost missed half of it.

"Em....put...me....down.....can't....breath...!"

"Opps. Sorry Belly Welly." He smiled, showing his dimples.

"You're forgiven, and what's with 'Belly Welly'?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer, so I answered his questions. "Oh, and to answer your questions, I'm fine, I don't know, because I'm going jogging like I always do, and yes, I did miss you big brother."

"Yay!" he squealed like a little girl, and pulled me into another one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Emmett put her down," He put me down "You'll hurt her one of these days, so just be careful." mom scolded as we sat down on the sofa. Rosalie then slapped him on the back of the head.

I looked at my watch, 6:10, I still have enough time for a jog. I got up and headed for the door, I wasn't two seconds before the others had blocked my exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" mom asked with a stern voice, though I could really tell she was worried for my safety.

"I'm going for a jog, like I usually do every morning accept Mondays and Sundays." I said, their reactions were just blank faces as they tried to take that in. "What?" I asked, as I pulled out my iPod from my pocket. I have a iPod 5th generation blue, I love my iPod.

"Um...ok. do you want any of us to come with you?" Mom asked me after thinking for a bit.

"I should be fine. Thanks for the offer though." I said smiling at her, she smiled back. God, I love my family!!

"We'll be here when you get back then." I smiled again, then turned and went out the door, but not before turning my iPod on. I chose a quick, up-beat track. _Remember December – Demi Lovato_.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

**EsPOV **

"Carlisle?" I asked my wonderful husband.

"Yes dear?" He answered.

"I'm worried about Bella." He looked concerned as I said this, all this others did as well. "With all the exercise she does, I think she I under weight."

"Yes, she is, and I am as worried about her as you. We should talk to her when we get back later." I smiled, he always has a plan.

"Ok honey." I said agreeing with him.

"Yeah you guys are right, Bella is far too skinny. She's like a stick insect or something." Emmet, of course, said. We all laughed at his stick insect comment. It was just so, so Emmett.

~~~~Bella's back at the house now~~~~

**BPOV**

"Hey guys!" I said calling to my family as I walked through the door, as I took my ear phones out and turned my iPod off. I was glad with myself, I found a great route to jog, and it was only 6:52. Cool. And I am not sweating, good, and I am not out of breath.

"Hey sweetie!" Mom greeted me with a hug, which I gladly returned. I smiled at the others

"I'm going to go get ready for school." I said, turning for the stairs.

XOX TIME SKIP TO WHEN BELLA'S GOING TO SCHOOL XOX

"Bye guys! See you when you return." I called over my shoulder as I walked to the garage. There were a few more goodbyes, but we had a scene in the living room just a few seconds ago.

I twirled the keys on my finger before I got into Edward's Volvo.

I drove at a reasonable pace, only 60mph. But I bet the others all go above that. I just don't want to get into an accident, Edward would be fuming about his car, and the others would all worry about me.

I reached school in no time. As I got out the car, I saw loads of people staring at me, oh well! I walked over to the gang, or the 'Misfits' as we call ourselves. I was greeted with a chorus of hellos, the questions on why do I have my 'brothers' car, and why aren't they in school. I answered them all with ease, but not letting the fact that they called Edward my brother bother me. But I was soon pulled out of my day dreams by my on/off boyfriend who kissed me. While he kissed me, I couldn't help but wish it was Edward I was kissing.

Just as me and Jack broke apart, Lauren Mallory and her minions came up to us.

"What is it Mallory?" I hissed.

"Where is Eddie today?" she asked, trying to be sweet, I emphasize the word trying.

"Look Lauren, 1: he hates being called Eddie, 2: he has no interest what so ever in girls like you 3: you're a blonde Barbie bimbo, he hate them type of people 4 you're a slut 5: you don't stand a chance with Edward, and 6: he doesn't even know who you are." I said in one breath, but I know she understood me because what I heard next was a scream, and them.

_CRUNCH!!!!_

Damn! Not my nose again! Is it me or does she have a problem with my nose. Well at least I didn't scream, it was Lauren when I finished speaking, damn she has the hots for my boy!

I couldn't help myself, I punched back, her nose made a pretty satisfying crunching noise, better than mine. It started then, and it isn't even first period. Damn, new record.

**XOX 10 MINS LATER** **XOX**

I just looked down as the principal talked to us, it has happened to many times before. I can probably get away with it. Maybe even at home as well.

"Miss Cullen, I expect you here after school tomorrow, and for every day of the reminder of the week, you to Miss Mallory." Ms Moore, our head told us after she finished telling us how we should behave.

"But...!" Lauren started, I didn't have a problem with it, but obviously she did.

"No ifs nor buts Miss Mallory, oh and you have this week and next week as well because you started the fight." Wooo! Party time! I got let off easily! But I do have to come up with some reason as to why I'm going to be late home every night. Huuum......BINGO!

I will say I am doing the school play, Oliver, which has after school rehearsals every day. Of course! But wait, it means I actually will have to audition for the play, get involved and then drop out, oh well!

Oliver Auditions, here comes Bella Cullen!

**What do you think?**

**Should Bella actually audition for the play?**

**Should she get the lead of Nancy?**

**Will the Cullen's ever find out about the punch up?**

**Review please!**

**Love ya'll!!!**

**Kat xxx**


	16. Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. ='-(**

**AN: THANK YOU!!! That went to all my reviewers!!! Love you all!!!! Please keep it up.**

**Chapter 16: Rehearsals**

**BPOV**

"Hey Miss!" I called to Miss Shaw, our drama teacher, as I came into the empty drama studio. I took drama as an elective, so I knew her well, and she knows me.

"Hello Bella!" she called back enthusiastically, she says I am one of her best pupils', maybe it's because I am one of the only ones who actually like drama. So I have a better chance of getting the role of Nancy. "What can I do for you this lunch time?"

"Um... I was wondering if you could get me a part in the musical this year, I heard it's Oliver? I was wondering if the position for Nancy is still open."

"Well..." she paused before continuing. "I was waiting for you to ask! Here's your script!" she said passing me a script that she had in her bag. "Rehearsals start tonight!"

"Um... well I can't come tonight, or any night this week. I have detention for what happened this morning." I explained.

"Of course. I heard about that." She sighed "Well I'll see you Monday then. Get practicing!" She said then turned and left me standing where I was.

YES!!!!! I didn't even need to audition!

Well I got my excuse. Now all I need to know is if Alice found out and told Mom and Dad. She's a good sister, so she wouldn't have.

I hope.

**XOX END OF SCHOOL XOX**

As I walked towards the principal's office I saw Lauren Mallory getting her car, a Honda civic, and driving away.

Well, she'll be in trouble later.

I walked into the office and who should be there? None other than my sister Alice Cullen. Oh boy! She probably saw what happened, this is just great! Did she tell mom and dad? Am I in trouble?

She looked over at me and shook her head, I just looked down and continued walking to the principal's office. Worrying all the way.

"Hello Miss Cullen." she greeted me as I came through the door. I went to sit down, but she shook her head. "Miss Shaw came to me just now, telling me of your involvement in the schools musical production again this year. She said that you are needed to go to all the rehearsals." THANK YOU MISS SHAW!!!! "So you are let off with a warning, and you are not to do it again. And if you do, you will be doing the detentions musical or no musical. Do you understand Miss Cullen?" I just nodded. "Good. You are free to go rehearse now. Oh, but before you go, do you know where Miss Mallory is?" I nodded again, and smiled.

"Yes Miss." She nodded waiting for me to proceed. "I saw her just now driving off in her car." Her face went angry.

"Well, this is not the first time Miss Mallory has flunked detention. She will be getting an extra month detention for it. You're free to leave now Miss Cullen." I smiled and turned away, that smile grew into a huge grin as I had my back turned to miss. But that grin soon disappeared as I remembered who was waiting outside. Alice.

"Bella." She scolded as I came out the room. "Why did you do that? What in the world possessed you to do that? You do know I have had to cut my hunting time, and I was having fun!" she whined the last part like a little girl, I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Don't you laugh at me young lady! Even though you were only defending Edward you still have no right to laugh!" Of course I was defending Edward. Why wouldn't I defend my Greek God? "You know that I was going to keep this from Carlisle and Esme, but you've just changed my mind." Oh no! Please don't!

"Please don't Alice! You'll be the best sister in the world if you don't!" I begged, she, however, grinned wickedly. Oh dear, what is she planning?!

"Huuuum.... I won't tell them," thank god! "If," Oh no, there's an if. "You let me play Barbie Bella every weekend, and you have to come shopping with me whenever I want you to come within the next two months." Oh...my...god...!

"Bu....!" she shook her head and cut me off.

"No ifs or buts missy. Now I believe you have rehearsals to get to." Oh yeah. "And if you don't mind, I'll be auditioning for Bet." Of course, only Alice could be Bet, Nancy trusted sidekick.

"Cool, come on then." I said to her, and grabbed her hand. "Let's get going!"

With that we both ran and laughed the corridor.

As we approached the auditorium, or theatre as some like to call it, I heard someone singing for the part of Bet. I looked over at Alice, worried that she might not get it, she just smiled. Then I realised that whoever was singing Bets parts of _**I'd Do Anything**_ very out of tune.

**Would you lace my shoe?**

She paused.

**Paint your face bright blue?**

Paused again.

**Catch a kan...**

She got cut off by Miss Shaw who said, "Thank you my dear, but we're looking for someone who can sing in the accent. Sorry."

We rounded the final corner and we saw who was on stage, it was Jessica Stanley, one of Mallory's minions, I never knew she liked singing. Wow.

"Ah. Bella you're here at last, finally."

"Yes, thank you miss, I owe you."

"No you don't. Who's this?" she asked nodding her head in Alice's direction.

"This is Alice Cullen Miss, my sister." I explained.

"Oh. Are you interested in the play Alice?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Miss, I would love to audition for Bet!"

"Of course dear. Take it away." She said indicating to the stage.

Alice ran up to the stage and started to sing beautifully.

**Would you lace my shoe?**

**Paint your face bright blue?**

**Catch a Kangaroo?**

**Go to Timbuktu?**

"EXCELLENT!" Miss Shaw exclaimed. "Almost as good as your sister! You have the part!"

"Go Alice!" I cheered from where I was standing.

"Bella, why don't you show the rest of the people auditioning how things are done around here." Miss suggested.

"Why not." I said running up to the stage. Alice went down and sat in the front row.

**Small pleasures, small pleasures  
Who would deny us these?  
Gin toddies -- large measuress --  
No skimpin' if you please!  
I rough it, I love it  
Life is a game of chance.  
I never tire of it --  
Leading this merry dance.  
If you don't mind having to go without things  
It's a fine life.**

[ALL]  
It's a fine life.

[NANCY]  
Tho' it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings...  
It's a fine life

[ALL]  
It's a fine life.

[NANCY]  
When you got someone to love  
You forget your cares and strife  
Let the prudes look down on us  
Let the wide world frown on us  
It's a fine, 

**[ALL]  
Fine life!**

[NANCY (spoken)]  
Ain't that right, Bet? Go on, you tell 'em girl.  


Alice joined in and sung her part in the song.****

Who cares if straightlaces  
Sneer at us in the street?  
Fine airs and fine graces 

I took back over

**  
Don't have to sin to eat.**

We sung together now.

**We wander through London**

Me again.

**  
Who knows what we many find?**

Both of us.

**  
There's pockets left undone  
On many a behind.**

Me.

**  
If you don't mind taking it as it turns out,  
It's a fine life!  
**

**It's a fine life!  
**

**Keep the candle burning until it burns out  
It's a fine life.**

It's a fine life.

Though you sometimes do come by  
The occasional black eye  
You can always cover one  
'Til he blacks the other one  
But you don't dare cry.

Alice sang on her own again.

**  
No flounces, no feathers  
No frills and furbelows  
All winds and all weathers  
Ain't good for fancy clo'es  
**

Me again.

**These trappings,**

Alice again.

**  
These ta'ers**

Me and Alice.

**  
These we can just afford.**

Me.

**  
What future?**

Alice.

**  
What ma'ers?**

Together.

**  
We've got our bed and board.**

Me.

**  
If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin  
It's a fine life!**

It's a fine life!  


**Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in  
It's a fine life!**

It's a fine life!

But the grass is green and dense  
On the right side of the 'fence'.  


Together.

**  
And we take good care of it  
That we get our share of it  
And we don't mean pence.**

No! If you don't mind having to like or lump it...  
It's a fine life

It's a fine life!

Tho' there's no tea-supping and eating crumpet  
It's a fine life!

It's a fine life!

Me.

**  
Not for me, the happy home  
Happy husband, happy wife  
Tho' it sometimes touches me...  
...For the likes of such as me...  
Mine's a fine... **

Me.

**Fine... life!**

Everyone in the theatre was applauding our performance. We both bowed.

We could tell that this play was going to be a success.

The line up for the main cast is:

Oliver – Drew Smith (a freshman)

Dodger – Will from my group

Nancy – ME

Bet – Alice

Fagin – Ashley from my group

Bill Sykes – Still to be decided.

Well, we have a great main cast, I can say that at least. But I can't help but wonder who will be Bill, Nancy's lover.

**Well????!!!!!**

**Please help me!!**

**I need your advice!!!**

**Do you think Alice tells?**

**Who should be Bill Sykes?**

**Jack or Edward, or Mike????**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Love ya!!!**

**Kat xxx**


	17. Ok?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! WOW!!! Thank you guys!!!!! I still need some help as to what to put in the next few chapters, so your suggestions are welcome. Oh and Edward will play Bill, coz that is what most of you want. But thanks to the person who suggested Emmett, I was sooooo tempted to put him as Bill. LOL!! **

**Chapter 17: Ok....?**

**BPOV**

**Small pleasures, small pleasures  
Who would deny us these?  
Gin toddies -- large measures --  
No skimpin' if you please!  
I rough it, I love it  
Life is a game of chance.  
I never tire of it --  
Leading this merry dance.  
If you don't mind having to go without things  
It's a fine life.**

Me and Alice were just singing a bit of _It's a Fine Life _when the others walked through the door. They just looked at us like we had grown 2 heads. Me and Alice looked at each other than fell to the floor laughing. God they were just staring at us, it was sooooo funny.

"Ok....?" Dad said, breaking their silence.

"Why are you guys singing Oliver show tunes?" Emmett asked. "More importantly, why are you doing it without me?!" He asked again, but this time he pretended to act hurt. That set us off again. A few of the others chuckled at his behaviour also. God! I have such a random brother!

"Well you see," Alice said after we stopped laughing. "I had this vision of Bella in a spot of trouble..."

Mom cut her off, "Trouble?! Are you all right baby?" she said coming up to me and holding me like it was the end of the world.

"Mom...geroff....i'm fine." I said struggling to get free, a few people chuckled at my teenagerish behaviour. "Not that sort of trouble." Opps, I shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean by 'that sort of trouble'?" Dad asked, quoting me. Damn. Why did I have go and open my big gob?

"It was basically he said, she said, it got a bit out of hand. But it was nothing, right Alice?" I asked smiling in her direction.

"Of course it was dear sister." She said back with the same smile. "Anyway, continuing with the story, it was the end of school and I saw Bella heading towards the theatre. You see she had gotten a part in the musical this year. She got Nancy in Oliver. And no one wanted to be Bet, or they weren't good enough, so I auditioned. I got Bet."

"Congratulations girls." Mom said pulling us into a huge hug, with one of her arms around my neck, and the other around Alice's. Then dad came and hugged us, I could see Alice trying to struggle. There really is no point.

As dad let go Alice suggested, "Hey guys, why don't we all sing _Oom Pah Pah_?" not a bad Idea. "Emmett could be the chairman/Mr Percy Snodgrass. It would be so funny! And everyone else came just be people in the crowd. You do all know the words, don't you?" they all nodded. "Good. Edward do you know how to play the song?"

"Yes I do." He said in his smooth velvet voice. Oh shut up gooey, mushy side of my brain, I know I love him, but just shut up.

"Well go play then." Alice said pushing him towards the piano. He sighed and Sat on the stool.

"Here we go Edward, Emmett, take it away!" I shouted. Edward started playing softly and Emmett boomed out.

(**Bella **Emmett _**All**_)

Ladies and gentlemen, brethren and sinners all! I call upon our Goddess of the Virtues to  
give us her well  
known rendition of the old school song -- Oom-Pah-Pah!

_**Woooo**_

**There's a little ditty  
They're singing in the city  
Especially when they've been  
On the gin  
Or the beer  
If you've got the patience,  
Your own imaginations  
Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear...**

_**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows.**_

**They all suppose what they want to suppose  
When they hear...oom-pah-pah!!  
**

I walked over to Emmett and swayed in time to the music.

**  
Mister Percy Snodgrass  
Would often have the odd glass --  
But never when he thought anybody could see.  
Secretly he'd buy it,  
And drink it on the quiet,  
And dream he was an Earl  
Wiv a girl on each knee!**

I pushed Esme and Rosalie onto his lap, and he grabbed them by the waist and started to sway with them.

_**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes.  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows...**_

**What is the cause of his red shiny nose?  
Could it be...oom-pah-pah!? **

Alice started to skip around as I sang the next verse.

**Pretty little Sally  
Goes walking down the alley,  
Displays her pretty ankles to all of the men.  
They could see her garters,  
But not for free-and-gratis--  
An inch or two, and then she knows  
When to say when!**

She lifted her skirt up just a little, and Jasper wolf whistled.

_**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes.  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows...**_

**Whether it's hidden, or whether it shows --  
It's the same...oom-pah-pah! **

Rosalie got up and swayed around to the next one.

**She was from the country,  
But now she's up a gum-tree --  
She let a feller feed 'er, then lead 'er along  
What's the good o' cryin'?  
She's made a bed to lie in  
She's glad to bring the coin in,  
And join in this song!**

_**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes!  
Oom-pah-pah!Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows.**_****

She is no longer the same blushing rose  
Ever since ... oom-pah-pah!  


**There's a little ditty  
They're singing in the city  
Espeshly when they've been  
On the gin  
Or the beer  
If you've got the patience,  
Your own imaginations  
Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear...**

_**Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows.  
They all suppose what they want to suppose  
When they hear...oom-pah-pah!!**_

Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Ev'ryone knows.****

They all suppose what they want to suppose  
When they hear...oom-pah-pah!!

_**Oom Pah Pah.**_

After we finished we all dropped on the couches and laughed, how I've missed my family. In my life I have missed moments like this. It is what my life has been missing all these years. Just simple family things. But I have to say we ROCKED!!!!!!!!!!

"Woop!" Emmett Cheered. We just laughed again.

"Hey Edward?" I said before thinking what I was saying.

"Yes Bella?" he replied. Great, now I have to think of something.

"Did you ever think of auditioning for Bill Sykes?" Great, I had to go and ask that. I mean there is like a kissing scene in the play, just crap.

"Um.... no. I might though. Yeah, I will. I would be fun." Oh. Boy.

"Yeah, and I will audition for some random dudes part." Emmett said, we all chuckled at the randomness of his sentence.

"Cool. I guess that means I have to audition as well, I mean you all are so why not me." Jasper said.

"Me too." Rose agreed.

"Well what can we say dear?" Dad asked Mom, turning to her. "I am so proud of our children. They're so *Sniff* wonderful!" we all laughed at his Melodramatic performance. It was so unlike dad. He is usually so collected, but now he sounded quit gay. Yep, quite gay.

"You know pops." Emmett said to dad. "You actually sounded gay then." Dad looked hurt, I just laughed. Everyone just looked at me.

"What, he said what I was thinking. It was just such a coincidence."

High-fiving me, Em said "Nice thinking lil' sis."

"I'm hurt you two." Dad said putting his hand on his heart.

"Well, maybe it's just your old age." I said.

Everyone just laughed. I could tell this was going to be a good night.

**XOX 6PM, LATER THAT XOX**

We were just sitting on the couches watching a film, _Sweeney Todd_, Papa was on my left with Mom next to him, and Edward was on my right, in all his perfection. Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat, and Jasper and Alice were on the floor, Alice in between Jaspers legs. All the couples were holding each other, it made me feel lonely.

I started to feel sleepy, but I don't want to go to sleep, I want to be with my family.

I felt my eyelids stat to drop, and I started to fall right, I was too sleepy to remember whose shoulder I had fallen asleep on.

But all I know is that the shoulder was ever so comfy.

**Hey guys!!!!!  
What do you think? I have kinda had major writers block, so that's way it's been a little while.**

**Please review.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	18. You Missed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone again. You are all great. Thanks. Can you give me some ideas please, as I am running out of them. It sucks, writers block =(. Thanks guys!!!!**

**Chapter 18: You Missed**

**EPOV**

We are all just sitting watching a film, _Sweeney Todd_ I think, but that is not important though. What is important is the person sitting next to me. Bella. My Bella. She wasn't really paying attention, you could tell. She was starting to fall asleep. Her eye lids were dropping, she was yawning and she was falling onto my shoulder. She was going to have to sleep on my shoulder, my sleeping angel. As her head hit my shoulder it felt right, like it was meant to be there, like it fit there, she fits on my shoulder perfectly. She looked so beautiful there, as she slept. So beautiful, so peaceful, like an angel. My angel.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jasper though to me – _Bro, you alright? Your emotions are all over the place. Oh, I see, Bella. She's fallen asleep on your shoulder. I wish Alice could do that... _I tuned out as he started to get graphical, he could be as bad as Emmett sometimes.

"Carlisle?" I asked in a whisper, deciding it was time to move Bella.

"Yes son?" he replied. Then he looked at Bella. "Oh... well it is about time she slept." At least he didn't say anything about her laying on me.

"Should I take her upstairs?" Stupid Edward, did I have to say that?!

"Yes. Alice go with him, you can change her into her pyjamas." Phew, at least it was Alice, not any of the others. I nodded to Carlisle and then lifted Bella into my arms, I was right, she does fit there. She snuggled closer into my chest. I felt, not to be taken the wrong way, but it felt good. Like she belonged there.

As I got to her room and put her on her bed, she spoke so clearly, as if she was awake, "Edward."

"Awww. Isn't that sweet. She's dreaming about you." Alice cooed. "I told her you care about her." WHAT?! "Don't be alarmed, she took it with ease." She did? Alice then moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. "She loves you too." Alice then shooed me out of the room so she could change her. I walked to my room thinking about what Alice had just said.

Bella loves me too.

**BPOV **

**XOX NEXT MORNING 6:05AMXOX**

"Morning." I croaked as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I was still in my PJ's, which I have to thank Alice for later, but I don't care. My family are the best.............sometimes. Aye, the advantages of having a family full of vampires.

"Morning dear." Mom said coming and hugging me. I gladly welcomed the hug. We hugged until there was an annoying whining coming from behind me.

"Bellaaaaaa!" it was Alice, obviously.

"What Alice?!" I asked impatient.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" God Alice and her clothes.

"Well Alice, not all of us can be hyper active pixies all the time. The best I can do is drink coffee. God Alice!" Jasper and Emmett, who are on the sofa, chuckled at my all too true sentence.

"Bella, no blaspheming god!" dad scolded. Damn him and his ex-pastor-ish-ness!

Alice just said "Ouch Bella, that hurt." She said it with fake hurt and a hand on her heart.

Jasper laughed at his wife and kissed her on the nose saying, "she's right, though, you know Ali. Not everyone can be as hyper as you, and not everyone loves clothes like you do." As he was saying this I walked into the kitchen mumbling about there being too much lovey-dovey-ness in this house.

"Hey sweetie." Dad called as he saw me in the kitchen. Good, I'm glad he's here, and not gone to work already. I feel really ill. And I don't know what's wrong. "Are you ok?" good, he noticed.

"No. I just feel really weak," He rushed over to me and held me because I was starting to shake. "and tired." He put me on the worktop.

"I'll be right back." He said to me before disappearing, but he reappeared 2 seconds later. "Look here." He said whilst holding one of those torches. "And here." He also took my temperature and blood pressure before assessing what is wrong with me. "Bells, I don't know what's wrong," That's not good. "So I'm going to take a blood sample, and run some tests. Ok?" I nodded, and then he pulled a needle out of his bag and took some of my blood. I went weaker, he could tell. "Bella? Bella, look at me!" too late, I collapsed onto the floor. The last thing I saw was several blurred shapes running into the kitchen.

And then there was darkness.

**XOX AT THE HOSPITAL 3 HOURS LATER XOX**

My eyes were staring to blur open. I was in an unfamiliar room. And there was this annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere. Also there was a tube stuck in my left hand, I went to rip it out, but someone stopped me.

A cold hand held mine back as I tried to rip it out, "No you don't." It was Edward, my angel.

"Edward?" I asked stupidly, he chuckled at me.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" he smiled, but I did not reach his ears. Then I noticed that dad is nowhere to be seen? "And where's Dad?"

"Your dad's working, and as for what's going on, you collapsed in the kitchen. So we, your dad and I, brought you here as a precaution. We just wanted to know you are well, which you are, well, but you are a little ill. I stayed because Alice told me to, and Carlisle agreed to it." Good, but why did Alice say that?

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bells." He said, then kissing my forehead. I sighed.

"You missed." I told him, he looked confused. So I showed him what I meant.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed his lips. I can honestly say that this is the best kiss ever. Well it was until dad saw us through the window in the door.

**Well what do you think?**

**Edward and Bella have finally kissed. Yay!!!**

**Can you please give me a few ideas? Thanks a bunch!!**

**Love ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	19. Love Bug

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY x10000000!!!! I haven't updated in like ages! I am sooooo sorry!!!! Anywho, thank you for all the reviews! They are so awesome! Any way I need to know what you guys think, I have had so much writers block, and on top of that I have had loads (and I mean loads!) of school work! Why did someone invent school? I mean who in their right mind would?! But I do suppose we need education. Anyway, please check out my new story Major Whitlock, it's a Jasper x Bella fanfic, so enjoy. **

**Chapter 19: Love Bug**

**EPOV**

_Last Chapter_

"You missed." She whispered before pulling me down and kissing me. Her lips were so soft, and perfect. The moment was so right for it, she sure knows how to steal a man's heart. Great I sound like a very hormonal teenager. We carried on like this until I heard Carlisle's thoughts. Oh boy, were busted. At least I think.

**BPOV**

Dad's face was, well it was not what I was expecting. I was expecting him to be angry, annoyed and, well, even angrier. But he's not, he's, well, he looks happy. Joyous even.

But why?

**CPOV**

Well, I'm glad that those two have finally got together. They have each other now, they are one, and they have finally realized it. They truly do belong together.

I smiled and walked into the room. I do hope Bella is feeling better now, I can't stand to see my baby hurt. At least I'm on a break, I can spend it with my daughter and adopted son. They though, just look at me like I'm mad. Well excuse me! I am over 350 years old.

"Hey kids." I greet them as if nothing has happened. I walked over to the edge of Bella's bed. "How you feeling Bells?"

"Um..." She blushed, not knowing what to say probably. "I'm..., I just... I'm fine."

"You're worried about what I'm going to say about you two kissing." Stupid hormonal teenagers! Edward laughed stiffly at my comment. Well, it's true. "You may be my children, but aren't Alice and Jasper? Or Rosalie and Emmett? You two are meant to be together, everyone can see that, everyone except you two." I paused. "I have to go now. My break will be over soon, and I have to get to the other side of the hospital." They both laughed at my lame excuse. "You two should go back to school. You still have two hours left. I will sign you out. Bella your clothes are over there in that bag." I pointed to a bag as I said it. "Edward, you go out get your car, and wait outside for Bella. I'll see you both later.

With that I left the room. They both sighed, I chuckled at that.

**BPOV**

**XOX TIME SKIP TO CAR JOURNEY HOME AFTER SCHOOL XOX**

"So," Emmett said, "You two got to smooch then?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it!" I snapped back at him.

"Well you're feeling better then." Jasper noted nodding in my direction.

"Bite me!" I spat at him, I had already had enough of this talk from Rose and Ali, and I don't want it from the guys as well.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Emmett said sarcastically from the front seat. We, being me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, were in Edwards Volvo, but Em was driving, much to Edwards distaste. Alice and Rose were in the BMW M3, which they had all come into school in seeing as I was in ER. Edward had slid into the back with me. He had his arm around my waist, it was a very comfy position. At least we were out of school so no one could see. You see, I had only just broken up with Jack, for good, and it would look really weird if Edward already was all over me, not in that sense.

"Bella take it easy, you only just came out of hospital." Jazz said to me sternly.

"Yes I did. And it was nice to see you there Jazz, and you Em." I said sarcastically. I was going to have some fun with this. "It was nice to see you care about me." Their faces fell, ashamed. Good.

"We're sorry Belly Bee, we wanted to come. But Mommy said we had to go to school, and Mommy can be scary when she worries." He said it like a little boy. Ha. "We wanted to know you were alright, honestly. Please believe us Belly welly." Both he and Jasper turned around in their seats to face me with puppy dog pouts. I smirked.

"But you didn't come." I said with fake hurt. "You didn't even try to break out of school for me." I said to the back of their heads. "Em, Jazz I'm hurt." I put my hand on my heart and looked down. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead, helping me act.

I got out the car, seeing as we were now home, and walked towards the house. Emmett got out the car after me and started to say something, but mom cut him off.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, coming out of nowhere. "Oh honey! I was so worried! I kept ringing your father, but he said you were still unconscious, and then when he said you went back to school I got even more worried! I was angry at him because he let you back to school, I said for you to come home, but he wouldn't listen....." Mom kept going on and on about how she was going to tell dad off later and how I would be off school if it happened again.

"Mom1" I said interrupting her little rabble. "Mom! Mom, stop! Calm down." I ordered. "I'm fine. Stop worrying! God! You don't need to worry, nothing serious happened. Ask dad, he'll vouch for me, so will Edward." I said looking at him. Mom dropped it then.

"Don't bring me into this love." He said kissing my forehead, then walking through the house and upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some grape juice. Mom followed.

"He just... but he...you...!" she had her mouth open, it almost hit the floor.

I put on a southern accent and said "Close your mouth Mom, you'll catch flies." I winked at her, just like jasper used to wink at me, and then walked up to my room. I heard the laughter as I walked up the stairs and I also heard Jasper comment on my southern accent.

I went into my room and sat on my couch, thinking about what happened today, when I remembered what tomorrow is.

Gulp. Tomorrow is Wednesday, Wednesday 13th September.

My birthday.

**Well, what do you think????**

**I know it has been like soooooooooo long since I last updated. I am soooooooooo sorry about that. Anyway, should I make it sunny on her birthday, so they all get to miss school? And what else should happen???? I need suggestions guys!!!!!!! Please help me!!**

**Love ya!!!!**

**Kat xxx  
**


	20. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ='(**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I really want to say a really big thank you to Maddy, who said I was as great as SM herself, which is sooooo not true. I thank you though. All of your reviews were great, thanks a bunch. Oh, and it will be sunny for her birthday. And she is 17 btw. Just thought I'd remind you. This chappy might get a little bit hot, I may change the rating to K if it does.**

**Chapter 20 (WOOP WOOP): Happy Birthday**

**BPOV**

"Argh!" I complained as I fell into the floor out of my bed. "Why does the world always conspire against me on this day?! Why, why, why??!!" I said looking out the window, it was sunny. Good, a day off of school. I'm glad I have sunny days off now, it would cause too much suspicion if I went to school, and the others didn't. I heard chuckling at my door.

"Morning love." It was Edward, my Edward. He walked over to me and bent down. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck, he lifted me off the ground and placed me in front of him. We were quite close, very close even. He kept his arms around my waist, mine still around his neck, and pulled me closer. He was leaning so close that our lips were almost touching. Then he whispered. "Happy birthday Bella." I groaned and then he touched his lips to mine, soft and gentle at first, but then he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking permission, I let him in. This was further than we had ever been, but it felt right, natural. His hands moved to the small of my back, rubbing in a small circular motion. My hands moved to his hair, I started to pull and tug genteelly on it. We continued like this for a few more minutes, until there was someone who coughed at the open door. Damn, how come Edward didn't close the door?!

**EPOV**

I have finally gotten over my lust for Bella's blood. Now I just lust her herself. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. She truly is my soul mate, and I will do anything to protect her. I will love her forever, and she will be mine. I know I sound selfish, but that is how it is. I will always love her. Forever and Always.

Just then a sound interrupted me and Bella. Damn, why didn't I shut the door?!

**BPOV**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows at us as we pulled apart. He was standing next to dad, great, I'm in a lot of trouble. Gulp. Just then Jasper came round the corner chuckling, probably because of my emoticons.

"Um...." I gulped again. This was so not like me, especially the blushing. I never blush. Everyone but Edward laughed at me, I looked down in response.

"I do believe dearest father, that we caught are little brother and sister in the act of passionately kissing on the lady's birthday." Em said in a posh accent. "What do you say?" he asked dad. Dad looked at him, smiled then replied in his old posh English accent. **(Not being rude to English peps, coz I am one!)**

"Well son, I do believe so. But seeing as it is her birthday, we should let them off." THANK THE LORD! My father is a blessing! Then he went back to his normal accent. "Now boys, out. I would like some time with my daughter before she goes and gets ambushed by the ladies downstairs." They nodded and walked out of the door, thank god for my father.

"Thanks daddy." I said as I walked over to him and hugged him around the torso. He chuckled and hugged me back, resting his chin on my head.

"That's my girl. My precious little baby girl." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm not much of a baby anymore, am I Papa?" I said.

"Continue calling me that and I don't know. But you will always be my baby girl. My baby Bella." He said that with so much love I could cry. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He added. I groaned. He noticed. "What's wrong honey?" he sounded worried.

"I just don't like celebrating my birthday." I said looking into his eyes. I swear I heard gasps from downstairs.

"Why don't you like it Bells?" dad asked, he probably forgot what happened last year. I know it's stupid, but it still haunts me.

I decided to tell him the truth. "Because of what happened last year, dad, I just don't want to celebrate it. And I've never really celebrated it before." I said it into his shoulder, hugging him close. He held me close too. He knew what happened, he understood.

"Oh sweetheart! You don't have to worry about that. No one will ever hurt you again! And if they do, they will never see the light of day again!" He was serious. "That goes for Edward as well." I heard laughter from downstairs, followed by a gulp.

Dad would always protect me, I know that. I trust that.

I hugged him again.

"Now get dressed, we have a surprise for you."

"Yes Papa!" I teased saluting him as I stepped back. He laughed, and I joined in. Looks like today will be good after all.

He walked out the door, and I ran to my closet. I ran straight to the skirts, today would be a skirt day me thinks.

I went for a vintage theme, beige skirt, dark blue top, grey tights, grey shoes, navy hat and navy knit cardigan. **(Outfit on profile.)**

I also added some make-up, Alice would be so proud. I looked into the full length mirror and declared myself done.

I have decided that I would like to celebrate my birthday after all.

It can't be that bad.

Can it?

**Sooooo, Whatcha think?**

**I know it has been ages since I have updated, but it has been so chaotic over here!**

**I need a bit of advice. What should Bella get for her birthday?**

**I mean other than the car that is from the whole family. Like little individual prezzies.**

**So please help.**

**Lave ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	21. OMC!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!! Not in that way, but you are all really great!!!! I need more reviews if you really want me to continue with this story for a long time! So please review, I'll give you flowers and rainbows (F) (R)!!!! Lol! I don't actually work on here, I don't think, but try it on **_**MSN**_** then it'll work. Lol! **

**Continuing with da story now!! Oh and this chapter is going to be longer than the others. It's a Birthday special!**

**Chapter 21: OMC, A Birthday Surprize**

**BPOV**

I started my decent down the stairs after I decided I was done, and now for some reason I'm nervous. I felt Jasper wash some waves of calm over me, I happily welcomed them. But I still felt like I needed to anticipate something. I was really am worried now, and not even Jazz can stop this. I heard him say, "Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"Why Jasper?" Dad asked him worrying. I paused at the top of the stairs to the first floor. I took a deep breath in. I steadied myself because I was staring to shake. Then that pain shot through my body, the same one that put me in the hospital. I clutched my stomach, sucked in some air, and fell to my knees. It was fire. And harsh burning fire. Then it was gone. I looked up to see Jasper there, he was kneeling beside me, and then he pulled me onto his lap, sensing my pain. He rocked my back and forth, soothing me. Then dad came up. He saw the scene and automatically ran towards us and knelt down. He took me off Jasper and on to his own lap. Jasper still held my hand though. "Bella? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I looked into dads' eyes, they were full of concern, love and worry.

"The pain." I breathed out. "It came back." He looked at Jasper and then back to me. "And then it went." I explained.

"So you're not in any pain now?" Dad asked, relieved. I shook my head. He stood us up on our feet, Jasper followed. I still held Jazz's hand, and I wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Dad went back downstairs, but I stayed put. Jasper tugged lightly on my hand, leading me down, but I wouldn't go. I don't know why.

"Come on darlin'. Let's go." I nodded my head, and went with Jaz down to the bottom, holding his hand all the way. This is why Jasper is my favourite brother, he's always, nearly always, been there for me, no matter what. And he'll protect me just like a big brother should. He loves me almost as much as he loves Alice.

"Happy birthday Bella!" mom said as she hugged me around the shoulders tightly. I chuckled hugging her with my free hand. Jasper was still keeping my emoticons in order. I smiled at him, he returned it. Next was Alice. She was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. I laughed at her. Jasper did too, he also put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It didn't work.

"Damn Pixie!" I muttered under my breath, and several people chuckled.

I looked up then, the room was plastered in decorations, candles and faire lights. They had soooo gone overboard with this. Well, Alice had anyway. There was even music playing in the background, I looked over to the CD player to see what it was, and there was a small plastic case labelled 'Bella's Theme Music'. Crazy, mad, I have my own theme music?!

"Thank you." I said looking at them all. They were all in smart clothes, suits and dresses, and they all looked genuinely happy. I smiled at them, they smiled back. But the best smile of all came from Edward, he has the most wonderful crocked smile, just looking at him made the pain go to the back of my mind. Oh, how much I love him now. But just look at how melodramatic I've become, this family sure have altered my view in things.

"Oh, come on!" Alice whined dragging me, dragging an amused Jasper, with her to the kitchen door. "Time for the presents!" Then she let go of me and started bouncing on the spot again. She's crazy, crazy I tell you.

"OK! Ok! I'll come, but only if I can walk there without being dragged." I said to her in a joking manner. I let go of Jazz's hand then, and walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear. "You'll protect me from the hyper active pixie, won't you?" I said it loud enough so that everyone could hear, and just to make sure Alice got the message, I pulled back and gave Edward the puppy dog pout. Everyone chuckled.

"Of course love, I'll protect you." Then he stood by my side and placed a protective arm around my shoulders. He only held that position for a few seconds before dropping his arm and taking my hand.

"Come on! This way! Hurry!" Alice said running into the garage impatient. The rest followed her, leaving me and Edward just standing there.

I kissed his cheek then, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here for me."

"I will always be here." He said looking into my eyes. We were facing each other now, holding both hands. Then I went onto my tiptoes and leaned in, inhaling. I kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled back. He groaned quietly and said so only I could hear, "You have no idea of what you do to me." I giggled and placed my hand over my mouth to try and stop myself. I took just his left hand then and walked with him to the garage, what could possibly be in there?

But before I could find out another memory came to the front of my mind, an unwelcome memory that reminded me of my distaste of garages.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He roared, scaring me like hell, making me cower in the corner. "YOU CANT EVEN DO ONE THING RIGHT!" He stumbled his way over to me and starting hitting me. he trough me against a wall then, my head hit the corner and I started bleeding. "GET IN THERE!" He shouted at me, throwing me into the garage, he started to hit me again and again, he wasn't stopping. And I wasn't stopping bleeding either.

He just stopped then, and then he stumbled his way out the garage, and locked the door on me.

I was stuck in the garage for 3 days, that was when they found me, the police. They opened the door, and I was there, I just lay there in the corner, rocking myself back and forth, there was blood everywhere.

They called me, trying to see if I was conscious, "Bella?! Bella!"

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Bella?! Bella!" Edward was calling me, but I couldn't find the voice to answer. "Come on love, say something." The whole family was here now. They could hear the worry in Edward's voice, as much as I could.

"The blood, too much blood." I mumbled, not even knowing what I was doing, "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Not the garage, just not the garage" I was still talking to myself, my eye sight was all blurry, and I was only just coming out of the flashback.

Dad walked over to me then, he pulled me into a hug, I out my head on his shoulder, a single tear escaped my eye. I hate this, being pathetic. It is my one weakness, these flashbacks, they hurt me more than anything.

"Shh, honey, shhh. No one will hurt you." Dad soothed, rubbing small circles on my back. I took a deep breath in, steadying myself. "Your fine." I looked up into his eyes, he looked like he would be crying if it were possible.

"I.... I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

"Don't be, if you're scared to go in there, then we won't go in there." Emmett said with seriousness.

**(So tempted to stop here.)**

**EmPOV**

I hate seeing my sister like this. If she is hurt then we don't have to do anything that scares her.

I'm serious, if a fly even hurts her, that fly would be dead within seconds. If Edward hurt her, he would, even if Esme says no, die within seconds as well.

I walked over to her and pulled her out of Carlisle's arms and into my own, I'm her older brother, I will protect her. I hugged her close to me, and she held me back. "Thanks Em." She whispered against my huge chest.

She pulled back then, and looked at us all. "Sorry you had to see that." I apologised.

"It's alright dear." Esme said as she pulled Bella into a short hug.

"Alright, I'll go. I have to get over this someday." Bella said in a short breath.

"You sure Bella?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Yeah." Was her short answer.

"Come on then." Carlisle said, smiling to her. He held out his hand, and she took it timidly. My poor baby sister, why would anyone do this to her?! Why?! I will hurt, no kill, the people who did this! They should be glad that they're in jail. It saves them from a horrible death. I wouldn't take their blood, no, I couldn't disappoint Carlisle like that. I would just make it slow and painful, Jasper might help. Well, duh he'll help me. He doesn't like to see Bella hurt any more than I do.

**BPOV**

I took dad's hand and he led me towards the garage. I closed my eyes as we went through the door, and I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, and I saw that there was nothing to be afraid of. Well, except the fact that there was a car shaped object in front of me. It was covered in a sheet. I gulped. Dad saw where I was looking and chuckled.

"We know you love cars, it's the least we could do." He said it chuckling. The others joined in. I just stood there frozen.

"OMC!!!!!" I squealed.

"OMC?" dad asked.

"Oh my Carlisle." I explained, not taking my eyes off of the car with a sheet on it.

"Ok then." Alice said walking over to the car. "This is it." I squealed again as she took off the sheet.

The car was a Subaru Impreaza, the new one. **(Pic on Profile.)** But I have a car. I have a car!

Dad handed me the keys. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" I flung my arms around dad's neck first, then moms, then the others one by one. I stood by Rosalie after I hugged everybody, and we were all finished laughing.

"So you like it then Bells?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well at least the garage is no problem anymore." My eyes widened as he said this, but I closed them and started chanting in my head 'happy thoughts, happy thoughts'. At least that worked, I need to remember that. I opened my eyes, and saw, as well as heard, Emmett get hit on the back of the head by Rosalie. Good.

"You ok sweetheart?" mom asked me, worried.

"Yeah. Fine." I said with a smile.

"Do you want to take it for a spin Bells?" Dad asked me.

"Not just yet."

"Why?" Emmett asked me, genuinely surprised.

"Because I want to spend some time with you guys." I said smiling.

"Of course you do." Edward said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes I do." I simply stated. Turning around in his arms. "I love you guys, so I want to spend time with you."

"Ok, let's go back upstairs." Alice chirped.

I laughed freely at her energy as she bounced up and down.

I looked up to face Edward, who was smiling, I smiled back. I leaned forward, tip toeing, and pecked him quickly on the lips. Emmett, of course, was the one who wolf whistled. Jasper was kinder, he just chuckled. Mom and Dad smiled, and Alice and Rosalie too.

"Come on Bellllllaaa!" Alice whined. "We still have more gifts for you." What?

"More?!" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, we each got you something that we thought you would like." Jasper explained "Something special." He added.

I just smiled, they had spent more money than necessary.

We all walked back into the kitchen then. I walked with Mom and dad, holding each of their hands in mine, swinging them.

Today is going to be just fine.

**TA DAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Wat do ya tink???**

**I won't be doing another chapter like this, well, not for a while anyway.**

**Please review!!!**

**Love Ya!!!**

**Kat xxx**


	22. Family Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: I would like to thank all the........ You know, I do this every time. It gets a bit repetitive, doesn't it? Ah well, it's true though. You all are amazing!**

**Virtual cookies to everybody!!!! Lol! This just keeps getting better!**

**Thanks a million!!!**

**Oh, and I need some ideas for later chapters, you know the old brain is going now, and I need more and more help, lol!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Family Gifts**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella! Please, please, please, please!!!!!! Please can I go first?" Emmett whined at me.

"For what Em? You haven't asked what you want yet, you're confusing me. Elaborate please?" I asked. I was curious as to what he actually wanted.

"Your presents silly!" He said flicking his hand out in front of him, it was kinda gay. **(Not being rude to gay peps, coz my best friend is one. Hi Ashley!!!! =P) **We all laughed then, it wasn't like Emmett to do that. Maybe he's taking this too seriously.

"Don't be so gay Emmett." Jasper laughed at him. "We will have to call you Emilia next!" We all laughed harder, even mom and dad. Today isn't too bad after all.

"Ok then." I said after the laughter died down. "Let's go Em. I'm sure you're dying to show me." Everyone chuckled as Emmett squealed like a little girl.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" He said dragging me out into the garden and to one of the many huge trees. Under the tree was a purple blanket set out. On the blanket was even more candles. In the middle was a wooden box. The box was about the size of an A4 sheet of paper, and it was old. It was beautifully hand-crafted. I wonder what's inside it?

When we got to the box, Emmett picked it up. He handed it to me, and said softly in a very non Emmett way, "Go on, open it." I did as he said, and I gasped softly. It was a book, a very beautiful antique book, which, again, was hand-crafted. It looks very special, I'm kinda scared to touch it. "It is what I made when I was human. It's a joke book." He was becoming his normal self again. "Well, there are some awesome pranks in there as well." He was really excited as he said the next bit. "I thought you could be my partner in crime. It would be awesome!" He grinned, I grinned back.

"It's awesome! Thank you Em!" I said giving him a huge hug. "I will defiantly be your partner in crime!" I don't know how it was possible, but his smile widened. I wiggled my way out of his hug, and turned around and starting walking to the door. I only took one step when I heard a whimper coming from behind me. I turned around again to see Emmett looking like lost puppy. I smiled at him. I held out my arm in an old fashioned way and said with an _old_ British accent "Shall we Jeeves?" his face brightened.

"Yes we shall!" He said linking his arm in mine. We skipped are way into the living room. Everyone looked at us like we've lost our minds. We laughed. "Thank you for that me lady." Em said in the same accent I used. "it was jolly good." I laughed harder, and fell to the floor. Em soon joined me.

I got up after that, Em followed me up. I walked over to dad then. I sat on his lap and put the back of my neck on his shoulder. He was seated next to mom and Edward on the sofa.

"I guess today is a good day after all then, isn't it papa?" I asked dad. "Not bad at all."

"Of course it's a great day. You're with your family aren't you? Not like your past, but that is behind you now. And now your mother and I want to give you this." He handed me a folded piece of paper. There was a neatly tied red bow around it. I was curious now. Jasper chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now, now Bella. I thought you are meant to be 17?" he asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "What are you waiting for? Open it!" He encouraged. I did as he said, and unfolded the paper. On it was the deeds to an island.

I gasped.

Deeds to an island!

AN ISLAND!!

My expression must have been something because dad kissed my cheek and held me closer to him. He said on my ear "Happy Birthday sweetheart." He then passed me to mom, he placed me in her lap and she giggled. Then she kissed my other cheek, held me close and said "happy birthday my dear sweet daughter."

"It's called Isle Isabella. We couldn't think of what to get you so we got you something to last." Dad explained. I kissed his and moms cheeks again. "Thank you!" I breathed finally. "I wasn't expecting anything like this. Thank you!" I smiled, then everyone smiled.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Alice suddenly piped up. "Me and Rose now." She dragged me off of moms lap and up the stairs to my room, Rose followed. "Now go look in your closet." I had already guessed what they had gotten me. I knew I was right as soon as I walked through the door. All the clothes were replaced. I smiled, it was just so Alice. "We replaced all your clothes for you." She said while bouncing on the spot.

"Thank you Alice." I said hugging her. "Thank you Rose." I hugged her too.

"That's not all." Rose said. "Sit." She said pointing to the bed. I sat. "Now, close your eyes." I did so, and as I did I heard Alice rush out the door and back again. "Hold out your hands." I did so again. This time, though, something was placed in my hands. Well two things to be exact. Then they both said "Open your eyes."

"Wow!" I breathed out as soon as I opened my eyes. I saw something I did not expect. It was my old blanket. The old ratty blue blanket. And on top of it was a picture of me Alice and Rosie when I was a baby. I smiled, it was just so sweet. I squealed, and hugged both Ali and Rosie at the same time. "Thank you!" I squealed again. I walked over to the bed stand then. I placed the picture there. "This shall stay here." I said, then folded the blanket and put it on my pillow. They smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go back." Alice said pulling me and Rosalie off the bed. She took us by the hands and dragged us down stairs. I laughed freely.

I was greeted by someone sneaking up on me and placing their hands over my eyes. "Boo!" It was Jasper, I could tell by his accent. I laughed again. I turned round and hugged him.

"You almost got me there Jazz." I smiled "Almost." I repeated. He smiled.

"Ok. I'll believe you, but only this time. Next time I will get you." He joked. "Anyways, happy birthday." He said placing something around my neck. I looked down and smiled. It was his old dog tags, the ones he had when he was in the Confederacy. I hugged him tightly again, because I knew how much these meant to him. "It's just something so I'm always with you. I need to protect you somehow." I felt a tear fall down cheek as he said this. I was so full of emoticon. "Hush now Darlin'" he said he saw the tear fall, and the other ones after that.

"Thank you Jasper." I said into his shoulder. "You truly are a really great brother." I looked him in the eye, then kissed his cheek.

**JPOV**

Ok, I have to admit. That making my sister happy is the greatest source of joy I have. Well apart from my Alice. But Bella means the world to me, to us, and especially Edward.

* * *

**Well then, what did you think?**

**It wasn't too good, but it's good enough.**

**I think I'm going to ask for at least 230 reviews at least before I do another chapter.**

**Fair enough?**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Please?**

**Love ya!**

**Kat xxx**


	23. Phone Calls And Meadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**AN: I know I know I know I know! You guys must really hate me :( I'm sorry.. I've been really busy, and I lost my memory card, so I forgot what I wrote. I promise to make this a really long chapter, and the next one should be up in the week. Ok, happy?**

**Chapter 23: Phone Calls and Meadows**

**BPOV (Still her birthday, it's about lunch time)**

'_Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound._

_I know they're watching, they're watching._

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play,_

_Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire._

_The dark of the ally, the breaking of day._

_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving..._

I started to sing and dance along to the ringing of my cell phone, whilst I looked for it. I guess the others found it amusing, because they were laughing their asses off. I stuck my tongue out at them, they laughed harder. I eventually found my phone underneath Edwards butt, after he moved of course.

"Hello?"

"_**BELLLLLLLLAAAAAA!"**_

I chuckled, "Hello to you to Elise."

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**_

"Um... thanks."

"_**Lol! Where the hell are you?"**_

"Well, I'm with my family. You know, just hanging around, coz it's my first birthday back with them."

"_**OOOOOOOooooooohhhhhh."**_

"What's with the OOOOOOOooooooohhhhhh?"

"_**Dunno. It's just... just, you know."**_

"No, I don't know." By now my family were laughing at our stupidity.

"_**Soooooo, what are you up to?"**_

"Just hanging round with ma fam fam. What yooooooou doing?"

"_**Having lunch with the others on the field. It's sooooo sunny!"**_

"Cool."

"_**Cool? Is all you can say? Oh, and I almost forgot to say."**_

"Go on..."

"_**ARE YOU READY FOR THE WEEKEND MISS CULLEN?"**_

"HELL YEAH!"

"_**(riiiiiinnnnng) Sorry bells, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!"**_

"Ok, see ya!"

"_**Bye. Love you!"**_

"Love ya too!" I turned around to see the confused faces of my family. Damn! I got some 'splanin' to do! I got to explain what the hell that was about. Well, this is going to be hard. My group is just so hard to explain, so complicated. But basically we're just like family so. I think I better just start off the conversation. "What?"

"What the damn hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, it's kinda a group thing. We speak to each other like that all the time." They just nodded.

Then mom looked at me and asked, "What did she mean by 'are you ready for the weekend' sweetheart?" she looked at me confused, so did the others.

I laughed, "She was on about the slumber party this weekend. We have on every time some ones birthday comes around. I've done it since I came here. The others have done it since they were four five-ish. I don't really know. Oh, and that reminds me... can I go?" I looked at dad, and put on my puppy dog face. He didn't take it though.

"I think about it." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. My bottom lip started to quiver, but Edward shut my mouth, and then he said.

"Close your mouth honey, you will catch flies." I glared at him, and then the others burst into hysteric laughter.

"Ok, ok." I said. "Enough laughter at my expense." Soon enough the laugher died down and there was an awkward silence. I looked over at Edward, and smiled, he gave my his signature crooked grin in return.

Then he said, "Come on love I want to show you something." He held out his hand and, without hesitation, I took it. His smile widened, but mine disappeared when dad spoke up.

"Don't forget Edward I want you to bring my daughter back by no later than 5, because we want to show her something later. If you are late, you will know about it." I almost laughed at the expression my dad wore when he gave Edward the warning. Edward, on the other hand, took the threat seriously, and gave dad a stiff nod. His smile then returned to his face, as did mine. He led me outside and into the garden.

We did not stop as I expected us to. Instead we continued moving. We walked towards to edge of the forest, and I hesitated. He smiled encouragingly. We continued walking.

We continued walking at human pace for a good half an hour. I could tell we were where we needed to be because Edward told me to close my eyes and stay still for a moment. I waited patiently for him to return. He was back within 10 seconds. He placed his hands over my eyes, which were dying to open and take a peek. He chuckled and said, "No peeking!" I licked his wrist in response. He just growled in response to my response. I laughed. He laughed. Soprano and tenor. He walked us to an open space. I could tell it was open because it didn't feel so close, so dense. The air was free.

Suddenly I could smell candles; there was a pleasant aroma about the air. And in the background there was Claire du Lune playing softly.

He slowly removed his hands from my eyes, but placed them on my waist instead. My breath hitched.

We were in a meadow. An amazing, gorgeous, beautiful meadow.

In the middle were a few lit candles, a red and black check picnic blanket, and a wicker basket with some food in it. It was like a scene from a fairy tale.

I turned around in his arms. There were tears of happiness in my eyes. I smiled at him. He wiped away a fallen tear. I leaned into him, our lips were centimetres apart. "Thank you." I whispered. He then sealed the gap. Giving me a hopelessly romantic kiss. We kissed for a few minutes. Then he pulled back and sat me down on the blanket. He sat down to. I didn't like to be away from him, so I scooted over to him and sat in his lap.

He held me close to him, and started whispering sweet nothings in my ears. He pulled me off the blanket, and onto the grass, we lay there in each other's company.

After about 20 minutes of this is started to feel hungry. I tried to stop my stomach from growling, but I failed. _Grrrrrrrrr. _Edward laughed when he heard it. I hit him gently, playfully, and then dug around in the basket. I needed something to satisfy the burning in my throat. Wait! _Burning? _Only vampires get a burn in their throat when they need to hunt. Am I part vampire? I knelt in front of Edward, and looked him in the eyes, worried. He suddenly looked panicked.

"What's wrong love?" he asked searching my eyes.

"Is it normal for my throat to be burning?" I asked in a dry voice, laced with panic.

He expression was shocked, then concerned, and terrified. "No..." he didn't have time to say anything else, because my pain got worse.

"Edward." I cried. Tears streaming down my face. "It hurts. Please make it stop!" He held me in his lap. The other pain came back. I clutched my stomach. I screamed in pain. This was the worse so far. "Please." I begged with my love who looked absolutely terrified.

"Shhh Bella love. You have to calm down. It's going to be alright." I could tell he was just as panicked as I was.

I heard some voices nearby. Ones that were not there before. "What happened Edward?" It was papa. I'm going to be ok, I hope. The others were here also.

I cried out in pain again. Papa was by my side instantly. "I don't know Carlisle. One moment she was fine, the next she was complaining about a burn in her throat, then she dropped to the floor in pain." The pain in Edwards voice was all I could really hear. I was passed into another set of arms. Mommas arms. I needed her now more than ever.

She started to comfort me. I leant into her, clinging on for life. "Shhhh honey. Momma and Papa going to take care of you now. Rest."

All I heard next was a mumble of things and there was a slight pressure on my arm. And the pain was gone. But so was my consciousness.

**CPOV**

As soon as Alice said Bella was in pain, and needed us, we were all out of the door. I ran fastest, Esme close behind me. Our daughter needs us. We need to help her.

"Edward." My baby cried. "It hurts. Please make it stop!" No, no it's like the pain she had this morning. There was suddenly a scream of pain. I pushed myself faster. "Please." My daughter begged.

My sons voice sounded next, he was terrified. "Shhhh Bella love. You have to calm down. It's going to be alright." Yes, yes it is.

I burst through into the clearing that I helped Edward set up earlier. She was in my sons lap crying out in pain and whimpering. "What happened Edward?" it was a rhetorical question, but I needed to know the full story. Edward looked up to me, pain was clear in her eyes. As was terror and need.

She cried out in pain again. I ran straight over to her. "I don't know Carlisle. One moment she was fine, the next she was complaining about a burn in her throat, then she dropped to the floor in pain." Her throat was _burning_? I saw Edward nod at my question. Then Esme and the others came closer. Esme took Bella into her arms and cradled her. Bella clung on for dear life. Esme started to sooth her.

"Shhhh honey. Momma and Papa going to take care of you now. Rest." I looked over to jasper then.

"Son, can you do anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'll have to put into a deep sleep." I nodded for him to continue. He walked over to Bella, knelt, and placed a hand on her arm. "Sleep darlin'" He picked her up out of Esme's arms then and added to us, "I'll have to keep contact with her otherwise she'll wake up." I nodded.

He, and the others started to run back. Me and Edward were the only other ones left in the meadow. "Don't worry son. We'll figure this out." He nodded. We started back towards the house. "Are you sure she said she had a burn in her throat?" again he nodded. We were back to the house now. We walked in, and went upstairs to Bella's room where the others are. Jasper was sitting on the bed, holding Bella's hand.

"What exactly did she say son?" I said again to Edward, looking at him.

"She said about her throat, then she cried out I pain. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry Carlisle." He looked down at the floor.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Son, there was nothing you could have done. Don't beat yourself up over this." He nodded, then went and sat the other side of Bella and held her other hand. Esme walked over to me.

I wrapped my arm round her waist, pulling her closer to me. "She'll be alright honey." She said looking into my eyes. "She has so much of you in her. She's strong. She'll pull through."

"I hope she does darling."

I hope she does.

**Sooooo...**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. But things got in the way. Anyway, please review. Bella will feel better if you do. I'll update again in about a weeks time. I hope you enjoyed this, I did. Even though it took forever write! Oh, and I'm working on a new story, and I've adopted another. They should be up soon. Thanks again. You are the best guys ever.**

**Love ya all,**

**Kat xxx**


	24. Vampire? Human?

**Disclaimer: hey there! I don't own anything but my butt. No joking, I only own my butt.**

**AN: I know I said it would be Jacob calling, but I decided that I won't add him just yet in my story. Sorry for any of you Jacob lovers. I will try and add him as soon as possible. Anyways, I just want to say thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Vampire? Human?**

**BPOV**

The pain was gone, yes, but I was still unconscious and still human. I can feel some morphine in my system, I guess dad wanted me to feel as little pain as possible, and give Jasper a break by giving it to me. I fell so bad, not as in ill, but as in guilty, I just ruined my birthday. How bad are things going to get.

By now I was semi-conscious. I was aware of the noises around me, and I can feel a slight pressure on my hand, there was someone holding it. It felt nice, the coldness. They spoke then, "Bella love?" It was Edward, "I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I need you." It was _my _Edward. He needs me. I need him too. "I love you Bella."

My eyes fluttered open. He said he loves me. I looked at him in the eyes, his wonderful golden eyes. I could still feel the morphine in my system, but above all I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I sat up sluggishly, and wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted myself up. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. He held us like that from a few moments, well until mom and dad came through the door.

"Bella!" he sighed, yet exclaimed at the same time, is that even possible? "Thank goodness you are alright!" He ran over to me and took me out of Edward's arms, and into his own. I pouted. He held me tightly into chest. It was kinda really, really tight. I stopped breathing.

Thankfully mom noticed. "Honey, you're strangling her." she walked over to dad, and put a hand on his shoulder. She took me out of dads grasp, and into her own gentler one. I smiled, and buried my face in her neck. "Love you baby." She said into my hair.

"Love you too momma." I could hear her smile. I smiled too. I got out of her grip and went over to papa, who was sulking. Te he. "Love you too papa." I pulled him into a safe hug, so he couldn't strangle me. I only just about heard him mutter an 'I love you too' into my hair. I got out of his grip as soon as I could. I went back to Edward, who was still on the bed. "I love you too Edward." I hugged him around the neck, and he pulled my closer into him.

"I love you with all my heart Bella. Please don't scare me like that again." It wasn't a question, it was an order. I nodded into his neck.

"I won't." I promised, though we both knew that I couldn't keep this promise.

Then, looking down to see I was in pyjamas (which I will have to thank mom for cause they smell like her), I remembered something. I looked at dad, "How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

"7 hours sweetheart. We were all worried sick. We thought we had lost you." There was a genuine sadness in his voice as he spoke. I looked him in the eyes, it was there too. I smiled slightly, to try and cheer him up. I worked because he smiled slightly back.

I got up off the bed then. I walked over to mom and dad, and took one of each of their hands in mine. I smiled as we walked out the room swinging my arms. We walked down to the bottom of the stairs, where upon placing my first foot on the soft carpet, was taken into a hug by a very, and I mean worried, Jasper. If there is one thing you should never do it's worry Jasper, or make him angry, the both make him, well, there is no way to describe him when he is like that. I laughed, and hugged him back, managing to say between breaths , "Jazz...I missed...you...too bro...but...I...I...need...to...bre...athe!" he let go then, and Edward gave him a warning growl. Jazz backed off. Edward came over to me to make sure that I was alright, after I assured him I was fine, I went over to Jasper and gave him a _light_ hug.

After I was hugged by everyone else we all just sat down and watched a movie. I think it was _Percy Jackson_, but I'm not sure. After about an hour my mind kept wandering to the piano in the corner of the room. I wanted to go over to it, and start playing, it had been so long since I last had. But I would look weird if I did that in the middle of a movie. I waited, arguing with my mind for another 10 minutes. But then I gave up, and sighed, and got up and walked over to it. I lost my own battle with myself. I sat down on the bench, and started fiddling with the keys softly.

I started to play innocence by Avril Lavigne. I started to sing quiet and low, so I didn't disturb the others.

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**__**[Chorus]**__**  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**__**[Chorus]**____**[Chorus]**_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I hadn't realized that the TV had been switched off. The others had all gathered around the piano, awestruck. I smirked slightly. Then I sighed again, I had been doing that a lot lately. "Sorry for disturbing your film." I smiled slightly, looking up at them. Then mom did something unexpected so ran over to me and hugged me. I swear she would be crying if she could. I hugged her back.

"That was beautiful honey. I loved it. You are amazing. Can you play for me more often?" I practically saw what she wanted to see in her eyes. I laughed at it.

"Yes mom. Of course. If it's what you want." I felt someone beside me on the bench then. I let go of mom and turned to see who it was. It was Edward. I smiled at him. He hugged me round the waist, and I his neck. We stayed like that for a bit. I heard everyone go back to their normal routines.

I loosened my hold on Edward then, but I didn't completely let go, my arms were still around his neck. I looked into his eyes. I leaned forward, so did he, and his lips met mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, only pausing so I could breathe.

Then I heard what I was trying to avoid all night. "Bed time Bella."

* * *

**Well?**

**What do you all think?**

**This is going good so far. I think.**

**Love ya,**

**Kat xxx**


	25. Over The Top

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**AN: Thank you all ever so much. Again. So I have updated more quickly this time, I hope you like it.**

**IMPORTANT: this chapter contains some references to rape. Only a brief few sentences, nothing detailed. Don't worry, Bella just tells another part of her past. **

**Chapter 25: Over The Top**

**EsPOV**

I watched in awe as my little baby played a soft piece on the grand piano. We all stood up, and walked over quietly towards the piano. Bella probably only played quietly because she thought we were watching the film still. I smiled, and started swaying to the music. I felt my mates arms wrap around my waist then. He rested his chin on top of my head, and swayed with me. When the music drew to a close, I tilted my head up to face Carlisle. I whispered in his ear, only so that he could hear, "We made the most wonderful daughter, didn't we?" It was rhetorical question, but he nodded anyway. He leaned in closer, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

My little angel looked up then and sighed, "Sorry for disturbing your film." She smiled slightly, I smiled back, and ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. If I could cry, I would be.

Letting go of her, I said, "That was beautiful honey. I loved it. You are amazing. Can you play for me more often?" I asked, wanting to hear her beautiful singing voice more often. She laughed then, and free-spirited laugh.

"Yes mom. Of course. If it's what you want." She said, and then turned to see that Edward had sat next to her. He hugged her around the waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. I could tell that this was a moment for them. So I did as the others did, and walked over to the sofas, and sat down. Of course we could still see them, I'm sure that Carlisle wanted to make sure that they didn't go too far. He's such an over protective fool over his daughter.

The two of them kissed for a few minutes, but I didn't need to be Jasper to tell that Carlisle wanted them to stop. He called over to them, "Bed time Bella." I held back a chuckle, so did my other children.

"But d_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_d." Bella whined. I laughed then. I couldn't help it. But I had to agree with my husband.

"No buts Bella." I said to her in a stern-ish voice. "Now bed."

"Moooooooooooom! Not you too! I thought you loved me?" she said, faking hurt, and placing a hand on her heart. "I'm not...*yawn*...even...*yawn*...tired." we all laughed at her failed attempt to sway our decision. "Ok, you win. But before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead sweetie." Carlisle said.

"Can I go on Friday, to Elise's for the party?" I was taken off guard by her question, so were the others.

"Ummm... I... Ok. But you have to promise not to da anything reckless. Deal?"

"Ok. Deal." She said going up to her father, and shaking his hand. "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight. Don't I get a hug?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Night mom!" she said coming over to me and giving me a big hug. And, with me being the big child that I am, I stuck my tongue out at Carlisle over Bella's shoulder. Our children laughed. Bella then bounded upstairs to her room.

Carlisle turned to me then. "You are in trouble Mrs Cullen!" He said glaring at me playfully. By now all our children had gone to their different locations in the house. So they pretended they didn't hear what happened next.

**BPOV (On Friday, 2 days later)**

"Bye mom! See you tomorrow!" I called to her my shoulder as I walked into the garage. Today I get to ride in my baby for the first time. Seeing as I'm going to Elise's, I get to take my car. Yay! Thought the only downside is that Emmett wants to ride with me. You may be thinking that it's not that bad. But believe me, after what happened last night you'd understand.

You see last night was rather embarrassing for both me and Edward. Well you see the rest of the family had gone hunting for the evening. So me and Edward were left alone for a bit. And well we watched a movie, and we read together for a bit. Then things got a little heated. By heated, I mean heated. At first we were just kissing, but then it got a little more. And then Edward had me in his arms, and we were in my room on my bed. But thankfully none of us had any clothes off, because all the others had piled into my room. So, as you can imagine, I blushed red, dad yelled for Edward to get out of my room. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't have it. I've been banned from Edward for a month, which I think is going over the top, but dad insisted that we should be taught a lesson, but we weren't even doing anything. But dad said that I would of lead to more if we continued. But both me and Edward said that we wanted to keep our morals intact. I even said that 'I would save my V-card till I was married', Emmett of course found that hilarious. I shot him a death glare, and for once in his life he actually shut up. Dad didn't care that I said that, in fact he just went out of my room, and dragged Edward with him, and said to me I was to stay there till school today.

So here I am. Getting into my car, which I am glad that dad let me use, and driving away with Emmett by my side in the passenger seat. There was an awkward silence for all of 24.556 seconds, yes, I counted. Then Emmett spoke up "Well Bella"

"Yes Emmett." I said kinda bitter, I wasn't in the mood for any of his games really.

"You still have your V-card huh?" **(AN: if you have no idea of what that is, you are too young, and need to stop reading.)**

"Well Emmett, I was thinking last night. I don't do I."

"How?" he asked shocked. But I couldn't answer because as of that moment Rosalie speed past in her M3, and shouted at me to hurry up. Then she speed of into the distance. I maintained a slow pace, I needed to get this of my chest. "How Bella?" He asked again, almost angry, he knew, but he had to hear it.

"I...I...I... you remember that Lidia said about my birthday last year." My voice started to shake, so did my body. I pulled over, got out of the car. And sat on the hood of the car, and took deep breaths. It wasn't long before Em had got out the car too. He automatically wrapped me in his arms, in that signature bear hug of his. "I...I... I was raped Em." He growled. "I couldn't tell anyone because they would have just ignored me. Think I was dirty unclean. I was scared, I couldn't do anything." I was sobbing now. Em is the first person I ever told. I was shaking uncontrollably now.

Emmett had me in his arms, rocking me back and forth, whispering comforting words into my hair, and shhh-ing me. when I had regained control of myself. Emmett placed me in the passenger seat, and belted me in. He got in the driver's side, and speed of towards the school. We got there with 5 minutes to spare. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked alright. I did. At least to human eyes.

Em parked next the others, they knew something was up as soon as I got out the car, Alice gad me in her arms, I guess she saw. Edward looked pained, I guess it's because he can't hug me, but who cares, dad's not here. So I went over to him, and wrapped him into a 'brotherly' hug so the humans wouldn't expect anything. "I'm sorry." He said into my hair, I backed out the hug. And looked him in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." I was cut off by Rose giving me a hug. I knew she had been through the same. Only hers was worse. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for a while, but then the bell went, and then I made my way to class with Alice.

**Ok, what do you think?**

**I need some help, where do you think this should go?**

**Ok, you know what to do, just press that little button. Or PM me.**

**Love ya,**

**Kat xxx**


	26. Sobbing Jasper! Russian Vodka! WTF!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**AN: Thanks a lot to all of you guys, I couldn't be happier with this right now. But I need your opinions on where the story should go. Thanks in advance!**

**IMPORTANT! Ok, this has nothing to do with the story, but don't stop reading! Ok, so my birthday is coming up, in a month's time, and I am going to do a competition for you all. I would like you to write me a one-shot. It has to be about Bella staying overnight at the Cullens, but here's the catch... Charlie has to come in the morning, he is going to come before his work hour, to see if Bella is sleeping in Alice's room, not Edwards, and when he is invited in there has to be a human like scene. They have to have breakfast and coffee. You have free reign from there. Oh, and in the summary, you have to put **_**TeamDraco's bday one-shot. **_**Ok! Thank you! And on September 13****th**** I will say who the winner is. Ok? Get writing!**

**Chapter 26: Sobbing Jasper? Russian Vodka? WTF?**

**BPOV**

The day went by quickly, it's now the end of the last lesson, and I'm standing in the corridor waiting to just calm down before I go the Elise's for the night. The morning, though, went by slowly, when I confessed to my being raped, and when I was just constantly watched by my family just in case I had another breakdown, again. It was nice at first, to see they cared, but then it got annoying, like really annoying, they would just constantly pester me, asking if I was alright, and not letting me out of their sight. I had let out my only big secret, my real big secret, but I trust them.

They won't leave me. Again. Will they?

No they won't.

Yes they will.

Stop it. They would never leave me again.

You don't know that.

Great Bella, just talk to yourself. Again. For the 3 rd time.

They won't leave me, of course they won't, their family. They promised. They made it sound so sincere. Oh well. Never mind. It's just me being insecure about things. I just need to calm down. Then all will be fine. I really need to stop thinking about this sort of thing. It's so depressing. I'm starting to think that I'm turning emo. Damn! That's just too bad. I just have to turn emo don't I?

"Bella?" Jasper asked, waving a hand in front of my face. When did he get here? "Hello? Bella?"

"Um... hey."

"Are you ok? Your emotions are really depressing, I'm starting to feel down too. Please don't turn emo on me. I won't cope with it. I'll breakdown. I'll... I'll...I'lll..." He was dry sobbing by the end of his short speech. I raised an eyebrow at him. Ok? I really have to cheer up around him, I must be really depressed for him to do this.

"Ooo...kkkkk?" I started backing away, and being thankful that everyone else in the entire school was in the parking lot. Thankfully Alice came skipping around the corner humming an Oliver tune that we were practicing yesterday. **(AN: Don't forget the school play.)**

She stopped skipping at Jasper's feet, and then pulled him into one of her little pixie hugs. "There, there Jasper. It's ok. Bella won't turn emo. You'll be ok. And, I see us having some fun tonight." She said waggling her eyebrows. She can be as bad as Emmett sometimes. I ran then, because Jasper immediately brightened up. I ran into the parking lot, and straight to my car. I started driving then, but not before mining an 'I love you' to Edward. He shaped his hands into a heart and looked at me, muttering an 'I love you' back. I followed Elise out of the parking lot then.

I followed her to her house in the centre of town. It was big, but not as big as our home. It wasn't as far out as our house either. We, being the girls of the group, **(AN: if you can't remember their names look at chapter 10)** all arrived within minutes of each other, and got our stuff, like pj's and other stuff, inside before the party really stared.

As soon as we were all in the living room we just stood there, in silence. Well, that is until someone –cough Elise cough- shouted at the top of their lungs "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" And then she hit the play button on the remote she was holding, and her stereo came on. It started blasting _I'll Be There For You_ (the theme for _Friends_) and we all stared to just sing really badly and dance like embarrassing mothers at discos. It was fun to say the least.

After 3 more songs, _Tic Tok_, _Live and Let Die_, and _Friends Will Be Friends_, we all collapsed on the couch, which was huge, panting. Then Elise turned off the music and turned on the TV. Some sitcom came on in Spanish. None of us knew how to speak the language, so I started making things up as they came on the flat screen.

**(**_**The Show **__Bella speaking_**)**

_**A Spanish woman comes on screen smoking a cigarette she puffs out then a man comes on and faces her. **__"You know Marina, it is unhealthy for you to smoke." _I said subbing the man's voice. Then I subbed the woman's, _**She kisses him passionately when he finishes speaking. **__"But you love me all the same." _I said it with a fake Spanish accent.

The others all just burst out laughing at my randomness. I joined in with them. I can already tell this is going to be a great night! They always are.

Then Elise came out of the kitchen, which I didn't know she went into, bringing out a bottle. The bottle was made out of glass, and the liquid was clear, but I could tell it was not water. I read the label, and almost coughed. The label was written in Russian, a language I could speak fluently for an unknown reason.

The label read, 'pure Russian vodka'.

Wow.

This is going to be fun!

Let's just hope that Alice doesn't see.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I know it's short, but I can't think of what else to write for this chapter...**

**Oh and PLEASE PLEASE read the important note at the top!**

**Thank you!**

**Love ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	27. Some Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**AN: thanks to all those who reviewed! Though I still haven't had anyone write me a story/ oneshot! I feel sooooo unloved! :( but anyways, if you do write one please tell me! anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Some Party**

**BPOV**

**XOXXOXOXFew hours laterXOXOXOXOX **

I knew as soon as she brought the vodka out we were screwed. Alice would see, Edward would read her mind, dad would no doubt here about it and get angry, mom would be disappointed, Rosalie and jasper would be shocked, and Emmett, well Emmett would laugh his ass off. Then mom would yell at him for finding it funny. And me? well I would probably be passed out on the couch pissed. Lovely image, right?

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" Elise shouted over the radio, and picked up the vodka bottle, which was still full because we decided to wait till night till we got drunk. Well just partied to music and played on her X box for hours. It was dark out now

"Wooooooooo!" we all cheered.

"Let's play I never!" Georgia suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed, though I didn't really want to want to get too drunk. Oh well! It is _my 17__th_birthday party. I can do what I want, so can these guys, they all at the age where you can drink. I walked into Elise's kitchen, following her into the kitchen to get the shot glasses. Well, no turning back. Not now. We returned to the living room and sat on the floor. The 5 of us sat in a circle, I had Elise on my left and Becky on my right, on her right was Georgia, her right Kate and then Chloe. I placed a glass in front of each person. Georgia filled them with the magic liquid, like really filled them, right to the top.

"Okay then peps!" she started, "I'll go first. I nev... wait, does everyone know how to play?" me, Chloe and Georgia are the only ones who know how to play. Geo explained the rules. "Right, so basically someone has to start a sentence with 'I never..'. It has to be a statement like 'I never had sex with a guy before' it has to a fact untrue to you, so saying that you would have had sex with a guy, if you haven't you don't drink. And then when you have said it, you take a drink. And anyone else who it's untrue to has to drink too. Ok?" Kate and Becky nodded. "Okay then, I ne..."

I piped in, before she could finish "Can I go first? It is my party." I gave her my legendary puppy pout. She sighed, and gave in nodding. "Okay... I never lied to any of you." I took a drink, so did Chloe and Georgia.

"You guys lie to us?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yer. It's for your own good though." Chloe answered her.

Going clock wise it was Becky's turn next. "I never talk to my parents about my sex life." Everyone took a drink except from me. "You talk to your parents about it bells?"

"Well, they kinda forced it out of me the other day." I confessed blushing and looking down. They all laughed at me. "Shut up!"

"I never stood someone up on a date." We all took a drink after Georgia said this, we had all stood the same guy up, we all knew it, and we all knew who it was. Mike.

"I never kissed a girl." Kate, me, Chloe and Georgia all took a drink when Kate said it. We all did it for truth or dare at one point or another.

Chloe was next, "I never thought Chloe was hot!" We all laughed her, then took a drink.

Elise was last, "I never wanted to kill someone." Only me and her took a drink.

I looked at her confused, who did she want to kill? She knew about me, heck they all did. La la la la la! Oh, I'm starting to feel giddy. "Whos did yous want to kill Elise?" I slurred out then hiccupped. Boy oh boy was that stuff strong!

"Mike *hiccup* Newton. Duuuuhhhhh!" It's getting to her too. I looked at everyone else, they looked in the same trance of happiness. I was glad that Elise's parents were out, they wouldn't be happyyyyyy 'bout this.

We all got up then and put the music back on full blast. At least there isn't many neighbours. _Playin With Fire_ bu N-Dubz ft Mr Hudson came on. We all sang along. I did the same for 5 more songs, until I was dragged into the kitchen. I was very drunk at this point because all the alcohol had taken affect. The same with the others in the living room. I doubt they know I'm missing. I looked at my captor, waiting for the blurriness to go away. I did, but I kept swaying. "Hey Alice!" I called as I realized it was her. I wasn't aware that the look on her face was anger.

"What the hell Bella?" She hissed at me, I just smiled at her. "You're drunk!"

"Way to go captain obvious!" I slurred.

"God! what is Carlisle going to do when he finds out? He'll blame me for not stopping you!"

"Let me go Ali!" I said swatting away at her arms that were now holding me up.

"No!" She hissed again, what is it with this girl and hissing? I pushed her off me, and she stumbled backwards because I used all my strength. I was a little more conscious now. I was angry now because she was ruining my fun.

"Hey now. Calm down." A new voice came from the shadows, the voice was soon followed by Jasper walking towards me with his hands held up in a calming manner.

"Go away! You're ruining my party!" I hissed at both him and Alice. I walked back into the room, the others had passed out on the sofa now. I sighed, and turned off the music.

"Some party." Jasper said to me raising an eyebrow at me, whilst looking disappointed at me. Alice just clicked her tongue at the sight in front of her. "Lil' sis, we only came because we got worried about ya. We love ya darlin'. You know that." I plopped down on the arm chair. Jasper walked over to me and knelt in front of me. I looked at my lap, ashamed of my actions now, the liquids affect passing now. Alcohol doesn't affect me like normal people, but then again what does? "Don't be ashamed darlin'." Jazz said tilting my head up so our eyes met.

"I just want to be normal." I mumbled. Trying to look away, but he held my gaze.

He chuckled lightly. "Then be normal." As he said this a large wave of lethargy **(sleepiness)** washed over me. I could tell Jazz was making me pass out. The last thing I saw was the two of them leaving the room before the blackness took over.

Well tonight was eventful.

* * *

**Well? Is it good?**

**What should Carlisle, Edward and Esme's reactions be?**

**You tell me.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	28. We Won't Leave You We Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**AN: Thank you to all who have been reviewing! Keep it up! SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages! Been busy... Anyway. **

**Chapter 28: We Won't Leave You. We Promise.**

**BPOV**

_Shit! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

_**Just face it, you can't get away with this one...**_

At the moment I was sitting in the passenger seat of my car with a very, and I mean very, angry father. I am in so much shit. I just looked out the window, and prayed for the best. I don't even know how he knows... it was probably Alice, not being able to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't jasper, because he would never do this to me. Would he?

"Get out the car." Dad said in a low monotone voice, whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. I hadn't even realised we had got home, we only left 5 minutes ago. Dad can be really scary when he wants to be. I got out the car and stumbled my way to the door. I may be fully aware of things, but my body still feels like a train wreck. "Get in the house, and then go to the dining room. I will go get your mother." I looked over at him, he gave away no emotion in on his face. I was in so much trouble.

I did as I was told and went straight to the dining room, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. It was then that I noticed that nobody else was in the house. Thanks to my attuned senses I could hear that they were nowhere in the house, or around it. Great. At least Emmett couldn't make fun of me because of this. But I really wanted Edward at this point. I haven't seen him all weekend. I feel so bad. What if he hates me for it? Would he not love me anymore? Would he find someone else? I hope not.

"Isabella," like I said, really deep do doo. "What you have done was unacceptable, not to mention a danger to your health. What do you have to say for yourself?" I remained silent, not a good idea. "Well?" dad became more angry, not a good idea on his half.

He has no right to be angry at me! He was the one who left me when I was younger!

"Well Isabella?" That was the finally score.

"You have no right to be angry at me!" I was on the verge of shouting.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me young lady!" I could see mom shaking her head in the background, but I ignored her.

"I can do what I want! You were the ones who left me! Perhaps if _you_ raised me I would be a better child! A one that you would actually want! Well I'm sorry for being normal, and having a bit of fun!" I was way past angry now. "I'M SORRY FOR BEING NORMAL! BUT NOW MAYBE YOU CAN SEE THAT NOT EVERYONE CAN BE PERFECT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!"

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!"

"IT'S LIKE NO ONE LOVES ME DAD! NO ONE CARES!" I couldn't take it anymore, all the emotions just pushed forward, and all my horrible memories came flooding to me. I broke down into sobs and crumpled to the floor. "I just need to forget sometimes." I whispered so quietly that I'm not sure if they heard me. "I can't take it sometimes. It just hurts so much." I felt them crouch in front of me. yet I did not look up from the floor. "You don't understand what it is like to be me. No one does." I just cried then. I felt dads arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into his shirt.

"I am too darling. I did not take into consideration these things. I am so sorry. But I would have thought that you would have come to us about it. Not drink. Do you know how much we've been worried?"

"Sweet heart," mom's arms replaced dads, "Your father is right. You should always come to us. We will always be here for you. I promise. And we will always want you. Don't you dare forget that!" Her voice was fierce and protective. I cried harder. I felt a different set of arms wrap around me. I knew instantly who it was. I collapsed into the embrace.

"Shhh love, don't worry. We will always want you. _I_ will always want you. Don't forget that!" I felt Edward lift me up and carry me upstairs. I just couldn't say anything anymore. He sat down on the couch in his room, and cradled me to his chest. He started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

I cried until I could cry no more. I felt my eyelids begin to drop, and I fell into a slumber.

**XOXOXXOXOX**

When I woke, I felt bad, real bad. I remembered the day before like it was just seconds ago. I could not believe that I had actually shouted at my dad. The one I could rely on. My papa.

I suddenly realised something. I was not in Edwards room, I was in my own, and he was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. But the I felt calm, Jasper. "Don't panic darlin', Edward just had to step out a minute. And don't worry 'bout Carlisle and you, things will work out, I promise." I smiled and fell back onto my bed, yes my bed. I'm guessing Alice or mom had something to do with it. I was glad to have a brother like Jasper. Sometimes it really helped.

"Thanks Jazz." I whispered, knowing he could hear me just fine.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just doin' what a big brother should." I smiled again. He always knew how to make me happy.

I knew then that everything would be alright.

Always.

**Everything alright?**

**Good, good. **

**Whatcha think?**

**:) love ya'll,**

**Kat xxx**


	29. Just When Things Started to Look Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: Yay, I love you guys... but IMPORTANT! I will end this story when I get to chapter 30, but there will be a sequel... YAY! :) happy days!**

**Chapter 29: Just When Things Started to Look Better**

* * *

**CPOV**

*****while Bella's asleep*****

I felt bad, so bad. I had yelled at my daughter, my precious baby girl. I did not mean to, but I value her well being, and she did put herself in danger. But for me not to take her past into consideration, well, I must have appeared a fool. My little girl was hurt by monsters, and I forgot, who does someone who has perfect memory forget? I am so, so stupid. Oh how I do wish she was awake right now, I would be apologizing to her over and over. I would not let her out of my sight till she accepts my apology.

"Are you still thinking about our daughter?" My wife asked me, hugging my waist from behind as I stood in the back door, overlooking the forest, "You need to relax, Carlisle, she will forgive you. Don't worry about it." I could always rely on my wife for support when I needed her, she was my rock, and I was hers. "Come on, let's go in. She'll be awake soon." She said indicating to the rising sun.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, placing my arm around her waist, hugging her to me, and walking into the living room.

Esme was right, it wasn't long before Bella awoke. I decided to wait. I wanted to go straight up, but my wife convinced me otherwise. I waited for 30 more minutes, seeing as she was taking a shower, until she descended down the stairs. She was looking at the stairs as she walked, I didn't need to be Jasper to tell that she was ashamed, but she had no need to be. It was I who should be. When she reached the bottom step I decided to speak.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I said it at the same time she said, "Papa, I'm really sorry."

I chuckled and then walked towards her and tilted her head up to face me. I smiled as I looked into the brown pools that once belonged to Esme, "Let's just call it even, and we forget this okay baby girl?" I saw the slightest bit of hesitation, but she nodded the hugged me tightly, too tightly for a normal human. Huuuum... I will have to bring that up later, but not now. I hugged her back just a tightly, I never want to yell at her again. "Come on," I said as I pulled away, "breakfast time." I heard Edward approach then, I let go of Bella, and he came and put his arm around her waist. I saw her visibly relax. I smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

Just then I felt an arm around my waist, I knew who it was. "Told you so." Esme said sticking her tongue out at me. I raised a eyebrow at her, she was teasing me again. I laughed.

"Watch it!" I smirked, and then licked her cheek. We may look like adults, but we are teenagers at heart.

**BPOV**

I felt happy now, now that me and dad were back on good terms. Edward was making me breakfast, I told him I would do it, but he insisted. It was pancakes with syrup, yum! I just kept smiling, and that made Edward smiled.

"I love you." I told him after I finished. His smiled widened.

"As I love you." I looked into his eyes, the glowing a dim gold that says he needs to hunt, they were full of love. "Come on. I want to show you something." He took my hand and lead me into the living room, but we didn't stop there. We went up the stairs, and into his room, I had never been in here before. It was very, very him. The back wall was completely made of glass, as expected, but the other wall was covered with cd's from all ages. I smiled, of course there was no bed, but there was a leather couch. On the couch was diaries. Awww, my boyfriend keeps diaries. I giggled. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You keep diaries!" I said through giggles. He just chuckled. We just stood in an awkward then. Until I broke it. "So, what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked smiling up at him, then walking over to him and placing my head on his chest as I hugged him. He pulled me closer.

"Well, if you want to see it, you're going to have to let go of me." I pouted into his chest, but moved, I was curious. He moved to a chest of draws in the corner and pulled out something. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I did has he ordered. I could hear that he moved behind me. I felt him move my hair, then clip something to my neck. A necklace I'm guessing. "Open your eyes." I looked down at my neck and hanging there was the most beautiful sapphire necklace you could ever find. "It was my mothers. If you don't like it you can take it off. I just thought it would lo... Bella are you alright?" A traitor tear had escaped my eye. It was so beautiful and so thoughtful. I kissed him then, a full on passionate kiss. Like the one we had the morning of my birthday.

"It's beautiful." I said as we broke apart.

"Not as beautiful as you." I laughed at that.

"Cheesy Edward, real cheesy."

"But you love me for it." He stated as his comeback. I kissed him again. "Love?"

"Huum?"

"I have to go hunting, we all have to. We'll only be gone till tomorrow." I nodded gravely at him. I did not want him to go.

"Please don't leave me alone."

"Sorry love, I have to." He took my hand, and we walked down stairs. The others were already waiting at the bottom.

"We won't be too long sweet heart." Mom said giving me a hug. Then they all left.

I was alone now. So what to do? I don't know, watch TV maybe. Ok, seems reasonable. I put on channel 5 and 'Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs' came on. I watched that for a while, but when it finished I was bored. I checked the time, 10:53am Sunday 17th September.

Shit! 17th September 2010.

No way! I started to hyperventilate. It's been 10 years exactly. 10 years since...since Charlie and Renee were locked up. They were sentenced to 10 years. This can't be happening! I remember what Charlie said to me when I had to identify him at the police station.

*****FLASHBACK*****

I could see Charlie through the reflected mirror. My 7 year old self looked terrified.

"That's him." I said timidly to the officer.

That was when Charlie started to talk to me through the mirror, though he couldn't see me. I started to cry.

"I will come after you Isabella. Mark my words I will." He spat angrily. Then he was taken away.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

I fell to the floor then, I hadn't even realised that I had stood up. I broke down. My sobs echoed throughout the house. Why did my family have to leave me when I needed them most? Why? I sobbed harder. I may seem pathetic, but I can't help it. They scarred me, scarred me for life.

And they're back.


	30. Monsters In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: Thank yous all! :) I will do a sequel... promise! **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :(**

**Chapter 30: Monsters In The Dark**

* * *

**CharliePOV (weren't expecting that were you?)**

**(Early morning in Seattle)**

Finally! We are free! After 10 years in jail, we are free! I cannot believe that we got locked up! We did nothing wrong! It was that bitch Isabella we took in! She should have been happy doing what we asked, but no... she disobeyed us, so we had to punish her. I never thought we would get caught because I was chief of police, but that all changed. I swore that I would get revenge, and I will. Along with Renee, my wife, that got locked up with me. First I have to get the details on where she is now, and then I can find the little slut, and kill her. Finding the details will be easy, it's the how to kill her the best way that's the hard part. Now off to Jenks to get the necessary information. He'll help me, he don't care about what I'm about to do. He only wants the money. How should I do it? Hack her to pieces? Cut her throat? Shot her? All three? Choices... choices...

I will have my revenge.

* * *

**APOV**

**(later in the day)**

Something was coming. I could sense it. I had not had a vision, no, but in the future something bad was going to happen. I froze, just stood still, forgetting about the hunt that I was in the middle of, and focus on Bella. If something bad was going to happen I had to make sure she was ok.

*****VISION*****

Bella was in the living room.

She checked the time and date on her phone.

She fell to the floor sobbing.

Someone coming into the house, a hooded figure.

Another one joins him.

****END OF VISION******

Time and date. What's so special about today? It's only 17th September... Oh my god! 17th September! I remember Bella telling me what was to happen today. No way! How could I forget? I fell to the floor. I have failed my sister! And those people must have been _them_. A sob ripped through my body. That brought Jasper over.

"Alice? Alice darlin'? What's wrong?" his head whipped round searching for any danger.

"The date Jazz. It's the 17th of September. Think about what Bella told us." Comprehension flickered across his face. "We left her alone today! Today of all days Jasper! And there coming for her!"

"Shhh Ali. We'll go back for her. Right now ok?" he lifted my chin up and gave me a quick kiss. "She's a tough kid, she can look out for herself for a few minutes. We'll be back with our lil' sis before we know it." He pulled me off the floor and into a hug. And then we took off. Not bothering to find Carlisle or Edward, because they would only flip out, and over react. Especially Edward. He will do anything to protect Bella, even more than Carlisle. And if Bella died he would kill himself. We can't let that happen.

*****VISION*****

Bella lying on the floor covered in her own blood.

*****END OF VISION*****

"JASPER WE ARE GOING TO BE TOO LATE!" I called over to him. I saw him push himself. I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward number.

"_What Alice?"_

"Bella." was all I said and he was off. I could hear him running in the background. He hung up.

We ran and ran as fast as we could to get back. But we had gone a long way today. Why did we today of all days?

I called Carlisle and did the same, he was running and I could hear all the others too. We might just make it. No Alice we _will_ make. We will!

Just then I felt a vision take over.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was curled up in a ball sitting on the sofa. I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear. What if they come for me? Will Alice see?

_Creeeeaaaak_

WHAT WAS THAT?

Shut up brain, you're just paranoid.

I took deep breaths, and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I let my mind wander to all the time I had been hurt in the past, though it protested. I was having an internal battle. Great. Just what I need right now. I need Edward right now. He would protect me.

I kept my eyes closed for some time. I don't know how long exactly, but it was awhile. I opened my eyes.

"Boo!"

I screamed. It was an all too familiar voice. One that I never wanted to hear again. I just up and started to back away, but I was pushed back down by someone else.

"Going somewhere?" Her nasally voice sneered. Where was Alice? "My my, haven't you grown?" she said picking up a piece of hair on my head. I was shaking. I was too scared to do anything. "No matter. We came here for one thing. And one thing only. Might as well get it over and done with, shouldn't we Charlie?"

"Yeah." Was all his reply. To her. "Well, we better make this worthwhile." He pulled out a gun and a knife. "Renee?" He asked handing her the knife.

"My pleasure."

He then pulled me off the sofa and dragged me by my hair to the middle of the room. Why aren't I fighting back? Where is all my strength? I felt so weak. And they hadn't done anything yet. I spoke to soon.

I felt a cold, sharp object pierce my side. My hands were held behind my back by him, while she slowly tortured me. She dragged the knife along to my stomach and then drew it out. I felt the blood pour out the fresh wound. Then she did it again. Only she started at my knee this time and brought it up to my hip. I screamed out in agony. She went around my back then, and stuck the knife in my shoulder, then my other one. Then lower down. She just kept stabbing me. I cried out in pain. Where is everyone?

Then I heard my saviour's voice. "I would stop that if I was you." The voice was full of venom, but I was thankful that it was there.

"Papa." I just about whimpered out.

"You're her father?" _she_ called out.

"Yes he is, and I'm her mother." Mom said. I looked up and I saw their faces. Dad was furious, as was mom. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was proving hard. My vision was going black. My body was shutting down, I could feel it. I wasn't going to survive this. "Leave my daughter alone!"

Charlie replied to her this time, "How about no." he pointed the gun at me. I whimpered.

BANG!


	31. SEQUEL!

**Sequel now up! **

**La Mia Bambina Bella**

**Go check it out!**

**Kat xxx**


End file.
